Burning Blue (Remake)
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Bluefur is a newly made warrior of ThunderClan. After a strange dream when she was an apprentice, she had been deeply troubled. But one day she finds a mysterious ginger tom wondering the border of ThunderClan's territory, and everything changes. (Remake of Burning Blue)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a re-start of my story, Burning Blue. I've gotten comments on how Bluestar and Fireheart ages were to far apart and yada yada. So in this new verson, i'm going to make it better and make more sense!**

**Changes?**

**_Bluestar is now Bluefur at the time. Pinestar is still in lead, and this is set before Bluefur ever had her kits. The thing between her and Oakheart never happened, and Whitekit hasn't been born yet. So Snowfur is still alive, _****_also Pinestar never left and Tigerkit (star) isn't born yet._**

**_There's other changes, like since Bluefur and Oakheart never get together, Mistyfoot, Stonefur and Mosskit aren't in this universe. (I know they play important roles later on, but I'll have that covered.) And if y'all have any questions than please ask and i'll answer._** **Also all of the newer warriors are all the same ages (well, between the age gaps of three-four moons.) **

**_Once again, Bluestar isn't leader in this book, she is a just-made young warrior. And Fireheart is also a younger tom, but still old enough for Bluestar (since he'll be about 20 moons old, or a year and eight moons.)_**

**_Thank you!_**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER:_ Pinestar- _**red brown tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY:**_ **Sunfall- **bright orange tom with yellow eyes._

_**MEDICINE CAT: Goosefeather- **speckled gray tom with blue eyes._

**Apprentice, _Featherwhisker_**

**WARRIORS**

_**Stormtail- **blue-gray tom with blue eyes._

_**Adderfang-** mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_**T****awnyspots- **light gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

_**Sparrowpelt-** big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

_**Smallear- **gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes_

_**Windflight- **gray tabby tom with pale green eyes_

_**Poppydawn- **long haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes_

_**Swiftbreeze- **tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes_

**_White-eye- _**pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

_**Dappletail- **tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dapple coat_

_**Bluefur- **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Snowfur- **white she-cat, gray tipped ears and blue eyes_

_**Rosetail- **gray she-cat with a thick, bushy ginger tail_

_**Thistleclaw- **gray-and-white tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes_

_**Patchpelt- **black and white tom with amber eyes_

_**Leopardfoot- **black she-cat with green eyes_

**APPRENTICES**

**_Featherwhisker- _**pale silver gray tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping plumpy tail.

**ELDERS**

_**Stonepelt- **gray tom, front shoulder injured badly to where he can barely walk._

**_Weedwhisker- _**pale orange tom with yellow eyes

_**Larksong- **tortoiseshell she-cat with with pale green eyes_

_**Mumblefoot- **brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes_

**Prologue**

_Bluepaw stepped forward. Her blue-gray pelt shining in the starlight as she looked around. Her blue gaze narrowed as a star-pelted cat stood in front of her. The young she-cat blinked. She had never seen this cat before. A tall ginger tom with a white chest and paws, green eyes staring back down at her._

_"You made it." He meowed, green eyes illuminating. "Good, now listen closely little one. This is critical for you to know, for the life of ThunderClan is held to these words." The StarClan tom paused. "Only fire and water can save the Clan."_

_Bluepaw frowned, jaw opening as she began to speak. But before a word was uttered, the sound of water rushed into her ears. Giving a muffled scream. The blue-gray apprentice was picked off her paws. Being thrown into a strong-current river as bubbles escaped from her maw._

_Eyes rolling, she found herself being dragged along. Her paws failing to carry her up to the top of the murky water. Instead, she floated down, the whites of her eyes showing as she drifted into darkness._

_**….**_

_Rusty was walking in the woods as the sound of crackling reached his ears. Green gaze searching for the cause of this noise, and he found himself facing a tall ginger tom. The cat had ginger fur, almost like himself, but he also had white dotted on his chest and paws. Rust noticed something else too, lights, like that of stars, twinkled in his pelt._

_"Ho-?" As he spoke, the stranger silenced him._

_"Only fire and water can save the Clan!" The taller tom hissed, voice echoing as the crackling noise grew louder._

_Rusty stepped back, eyes wide as he felt something hot flicker at his paws. Looking down, he saw a small flame start. Before it grew, devouring the young tom as he screeched. Paws thrumming on the forest floor as he tried to escape the burning tongue of the fire._

* * *

**So here's the first chapter of the re-make! Hopefully this one will please those whom had troubles with the age difference. But to be noted, the timeline is changes and so has some of the cats. (Mostly just their ages and which cats haven't been born/killed yet)**

**10-30-19 11:47 PM**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey, so I'm re-uploading the Allegiances because the Google page I looked at had left out some cats. Sorry about that! So here's the new one I found and have kinda updated to fit the story. Bye!**

**ThunderClan**

LEADER: _Pinestar_\- red-brown tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**: _Sunfall_\- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** _Goosefeather_\- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice**, _Featherwhisker_

**WARRIORS**

_Stormtail_\- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

_Adderfang_\- mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Tawnyspots_\- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

_Sparrowpelt_\- big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Smallear_\- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

_Thrushpelt_\- sandy gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

_Fuzzypelt_\- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

_Windflight_\- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

_Speckletail_\- pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Poppydawn_\- long-haired dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

_Dappletail_\- tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dapple coat

_White-eye_\- pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

_Leopardfoot_\- black she-cat with green eyes

_Patchpelt_\- black and white tom with amber eyes

_Rosetail_\- gray tabby she-cat with a plump ginger tail

_Thistleclaw_\- gray and white tabby tom with spikey fur and amber eyes

_Bluefur_\- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Snowfur_\- white she-cat with blue eyes and gray-tipped ears

**QUEENS**

_Robinwing_\- small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes (expecting Fuzzypelt's kits)

_Swiftbreeze_\- tabby, and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Adderfang's kits)

**APPRENTICE**

_Featherwhisker_\- pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, and a sweeping plump tail

**ELDERS**

_Weedwhisker_\- pale orange tom with yellow eyes

_Mumblefoot_\- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

_Larksong_\- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

_Stonepelt_\- gray tom, front shoulder badly injured

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

_Rusty_\- bright flame-colored tom with emerald green eyes

_Princess_\- light brown she-cat, white chest, and paws, light green eyes

_Smudge_\- plump black and white tom with amber eyes

* * *

The wind had picked up since last night. Fur fluffed out, the newly made warrior looked around. Leaf-fall had come early this season. Making a few warriors panic with the elders claiming it was a sign. Bluefur had just shrugged it off. She had enough things on her mind without the changing seasons to worry about.

She paused, mid-step as her blue gaze narrowed onto a patch of rustling leaves. Holding her breath, Bluefur caught the scent of a mouse. Before long she saw the mouse scamper out of the leaf pile, taking the chance she leaped and killed it. The warm taste of blood made her stomach rumble, and she sighed remembering the last time she had eaten.

As she buried her prey, Bluefur glanced around the empty forest. It was colorful this time of year. And she breathed in deeply, taking in the autumn smells. For a second she just stood there. Letting the soft breeze cool down her blue-gray pelt. Closing her eyes, Bluefur sighed inwardly. Then there was something that disrupted the peaceful silence. The sound of paws crumpling on dry leaves. Eyes flying open, Bluestar came face to face with a bright ginger tom.

**…..**

Rusty walked along the forest's borderline. His green gaze flickering along the red and yellow canopy of leaves. He had heard of a group of cats living within the forest. The ginger tom had wanted to see the forest-cats since he was a kit. But at the time, so many things had happened. He use to be a kittypet. Living with his twolegs before they left him alone in the old house.

After that, he had left and went searching for a place to live. Smudge, an old friend from Rusty's kittypet life, had offered a place at his own housefolks den. But of course, they didn't want another kitten. So that had left him to defend himself out on the streets. It had hardened the once softened tom. Now he had scars to prove his skill, sharpened claws made for hunting, and muscles rippling under his dark tabby coat to show his strength.

As he leaped down off the fence, his green gaze scanned the thick forest. As he wandered closer to the sound of rustling, he paused. Ears pricked as he heard something squeak. A mouse, or maybe a vole. Something small with the sharp smell of blood filling his nose. Rusty stopped mid-step, eyes training onto a young blue-gray queen. She was covering, what he could see as a mouse, up with leaves and dirt.

For a second she stood still. Seeming to relax as a cool breeze drifted through the trees. Rusty took a shaky breath. There was something almost familiar about the she-cat. But he was positive he'd never seen her before. It could've been her scent, and for a second he ran through his memory. Than his eyes widened as the smell of fire drifted to his nose.

Rusty crept closer to the she-cat, as if to find the ashes of a fire to her pelt, he froze. The she-cats eyes flew open, two dark blue orbs staring at him in shock, then anger. "Trespasser!" The she-cat hissed, bristling as he backed away.

"Trespasser?" Frowning, Rusty shook his head. "Look I was just-" he paused. His gaze drifting over the she-cat. She seemed strong enough to fight. And possibly win if he wasn't as experienced as he was by many moons of being on the run.

The she-cat licked her muzzle, sighing deeply before shaking her head. "This is ThunderClan territory, you shouldn't be here." The stranger explained.

Rusty nodded slowly. So there were cats living in the forest. His emerald gaze shined as he purred roughly. "So there are forestcats out here?" He gave a proud grin before shaking his head. "Hello, madam. I'm sorry to have..stumbled into your territory."

The she-cat blinked, seeming half confused by his outburst. But quickly her gaze returned to a blue glare, teeth bared as she spoke. "How do you '_stumble_' across scent markers?" Ears flattened she nodded to the treeline.

Rusty just shrugged. He had dealt with cats like this before. Mostly she-cats or toms who were protective of their little living space. But he hadn't ever seen one that he felt so..drawn to? For a moment he studied the stranger. Taking in the color of her fur, eyes. How she stood tall, her head raised as she glared at him.

Giving a small smirk, Rusty just flicked his ear. "Well, I'm happy to have ignored those scent markers. I wouldn't have been able to meet such a lovely she-cat." With that, he glanced over his shoulder. The wind had picked up some. And he could taste the scent of rain that would soon be pouring down. With one final nod to the blue-gray stranger, he was gone. Back towards the place he had came from.

….

Bluefur was left in the forest alone after that. Confusion muffling her brain as she padded into camp. What had just happened? The tom seemed so..different than the ones in ThunderClan. She sighed, head shaking as Rosetail padded up to her.

"You alright, Bluefur?" Her friend meowed, a hint of worry in her voice.

Bluefur nodded. Dropping her catches into the prey-pile. "Yeah, just saw a rogue to-" she stopped as Rosetail's eyes widened.

"A rogue! In ThunderClan territory?" Exclaimed Rosetail, drawing a few cats to look their way.

Bluefur hissed lightly. "Keep your voice down, Rosetail!" She snapped, her tail lashing as she sighed inwardly. Was it smart to tell Rosetail of the weird ginger-pelted stranger? For a second she felt the need to shut her muzzle. Say that the rogue was gone, and there was no need to discuss this any further. But then, on the other paw, she needed to tell someone about the rogue.

"Let's go and talk somewhere else, " Rosetail meowed, but this time a lot quieter than before. "Than you can tell me about this stranger."

As a light rain started to fall, Bluefur and Rosetail sat underneath an old oak. The young she-cat had explained to her friend about the strange tom. And in the end, she waited to hear what Rosetail had to say. Her friend just gave her an amused look. "Seems like the tom just wanted to have a look around."

Bluefur growled, claws digging into the soft soil. "In ThunderClan territory!" The blue-gray warrior shook her head. Maybe she should've chased him off. Not stood there looking like a confused kit, letting the darned tom go off with his stupid grin.

Rosetail purred beside her. "Don't tell me Bluefur has a crush on a stranger?" She teased, nudging her shoulder.

"What? How did you even get that idea?" Bluefur flinched at her own voice, higher and squeaker than normal.

The ginger tailed warrior only got to her paws. Shaking a few droplets of water off of her whiskers, she turned to Bluefur, amber eyes shining in victory. "Oh, just by that alone!" Purred Rosetail.

Bluefur felt her jaw drop, before quickly closing her mouth and giving the younger she-cat a glare. "You set me up!" Scuffling her paws, she sighed. Maybe she did think the strange tom had a..charm to him.

_"__Well, I'm happy to have ignored those scent markers. I wouldn't have been able to meet such a lovely she-cat."_ Bluefur sighed as she remembered the tom's word. Feeling her face start to grow hot as she followed Rosetail back into camp**.**


	3. Chapter Two

Bluefur padded into camp with her jaw full of prey. It's been a hard morning. Waking up to Thistleclaw complaints about her forgetting the dawn patrol. The younger tom had given her a cold glare. His yellow eyes never leaving her for a second when she was near him.

"Bluefur, just the cat I wanted to see." Sunfall walked up to her, his golden fur just-groomed and yellow eyes shining. "Can you possibly look at the twolegplace border? We've scented a cat near there, and I want it checked out."

Bluefur nodded. "Of course." Dropping off her fresh-kill, she snatched a vole and quickly ate before leaving.

As she was leaving, Bluefur stopped to speak with Snowfur. "Hey!" Her littermate trotted over to her. Tail waving happily as she spoke. "Where are you going?"

Bluefur flicked her ear. "Sunfall sent me to check the border alongside the twolegplace."

Snowfur paused, scuffling her paws as she nodded. "Okay. Can we talk later?" Her sister asked, "Maybe after sundown if you can?"

The blue-gray warrior dipped her head. "Of course, Snowfur." She watched her sister walk off. And for a second she lingered in the camp. What if Snowfur had something important to say? _Check the border._ Shaking her head she swiftly trotted out of the camp and into the forest.

**…**

Bluefur sniffed at the scent marks. Her ears perked as she glanced around. It didn't take long to find out why Sunfall sent her. The border smelled strongly of kittypets. And she could recognize one scent particular; the ginger tom's scent.

The young warrior padded along the tree line. Her blue gaze raking across the tall fences. As she grew closer to the more thickly grown part of the forest, there was a rustling in the bushes. Ears angling towards the noise, she crept forward. As she drew near, the scent of the rabbit filled her nostrils.

Finally, she could see the small animal. It's large white ears twitching, swerving around every now and then to check for noise. Bluefur had made it as close as she could to the rabbit. Holding her breath as she focused every inch of her mindset onto the prey. With leaf-fall coming so early, every little bit of prey was needed. Pouncing she felt fur under her claws. Hearing a squeak as she bit into the hare's neck, killing it quickly.

"Nice catch, " a voice mewed behind her. Spinning around Bluefur bared her teeth, ready for a fight. But instead, she was greeted by the bright ginger tom. His emerald eyes holding amusement in their depths. "Jumpy?" He chuckled.

Bluefur frowned. "No." She hissed softly, giving her chest a few embarrassed licks. "What are you doing here? I warned you about this being ThunderClan's territory."

The tom paused, seeming to pick over his words as he muttered. "Sorry about that. I just was...curious." The tabby shook his head. Quickly forgetting about his own embarrassment as he stood up. "But that really was a good catch. Hares are usually hard to get so close to, and they can give one nasty scratching."

The young warrior cocked her head. What was this tom playing? She had known that some were smug. But he didn't seem to be playing any tricks. Instead, he did look curious. His green orbs flickering around the forest growth. "Thank you..?"

"Rusty." The tom meowed, swishing his tail. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"Bluefur." She sat down, tail curling around her hunches. "I'm a new warrior of ThunderClan, just a few moons ago I was still called Bluepaw."

As the rogue nodded, he glanced at the rabbit. He amused look he once had was now replaced by hunger. "Do you need this?" Before she could process what she had said, Rusty's eyes lit up.

"Really? I'm starving!" Jumping to his paws he strode to her side. Crouching beside the fresh-kill, he looked up. "Mind sharing? I couldn't possibly finish this myself."

Bluefur was hesitant to reply. She should've never offered the rabbit to him, it was rightfully prey for her Clan-mates. However, the grateful look in Rusty's eyes made her keep her muzzle shut. And she could feel her own stomach grumbling as she licked her maw, looking down at the hare.

"Okay…" Taking a hesitant step forward, she took a quick bite from the hare. Snatching a glance at the ginger tabby. He ate quickly in hungry bites. Not minding the fur and bones that went along with chunks of meat. She was tempted to tell him to slow down, that he'll choke if he kept eating like that. But soon enough the tom sat up and clean his face, flashing her a grateful smile.

"I think that's the best feast I've had in ages!" Exclaimed Rusty.

Bluefur licked a paw, rubbing her ears. "Forest prey is best in leaf-fall. They're all fattened up for the winter." Was all she said before looking around. "You should leave. If my Clan-mates saw yo-"

Rusty snorted. "I can handle myself. Anyways, what if I wanted to spend more time with you? I find this Clan talk very fascinating." He shifted almost uncomfortably on his paws. Losing whatever confidence he once had before.

The blue-gray warrior had stayed silent. Clan life was good, and truth be told ThunderClan could use more cats. _But is that what he's asking?_ She gave him a narrowed look. Finding that he would just shuffle his paws and look down at the ground. Bluefur knew that it would be wrong to see this strange cat again. But she couldn't help but nod, feeling a smile tugging at her maw.

Straightening herself out, Bluefur cleared her throat. "Meet me here at dawn tomorrow." Was all she said before walking off into the forest.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with the chapter, but it took forever to write. I went and probably re-wrote this about five times before leaving it with this. And I don't really like how forced it almost seemed, but I can't be chosey if I want to post this chapter now.**


	4. Chapter Three

**11-8-19 6:05 PM**

**Chapter Three**

The sunlight made Rusty's ginger fur glow. It's orange hue reflecting on the puddle he looked into. It was early in the morning. The air still cold, not yet warmed by the sun that had only risen a few minutes ago.

He stared down at his reflection. Finding that his fur was messy._ But it makes my eyes seem greener. _Rusty smiled at this. He had loved his emerald coloured eyes. Why wouldn't he? That and his ginger pelt made him stand out, since most ginger cats were always she-cats.

As he shifted to start cleaning his ginger pelt. He looked around the forest. The grass had droplets of dew on them. The trees swaying in a morning draft, and the air smelled of the crisp night. Taking a deep breath, Rusty closed his eyes. Finding more peace in the forest than he ever had in the city.

**...**

Bluefur had quickly cleaned herself up before leaving camp. The young blue-gray warrior had planned on leaving before her Clanmates woke up. Yet leave _after _the dawn patrol so that they wouldn't see her leave.

Slipping through the ThunderClan entrance, she started quickly trotting down the path. As she passed through the area. Her paws iched to hunt. Seeing mice scamper through the scrubs, robins feed off of berry bushes, and water-shrews searching through leaf piles.

Bluefur stopped at the forest-borderline. Seeing the tall white fences of the twolegdens. She perked her ears. Blue gaze searching for the bright ginger pelt of Rusty.

"Bluefur!" Trotting out of the shadows, Rusty smiled brightly. "Been waiting for you," he added as she glanced around.

"Can we keep our voices down?" Asked Bluefur, feeling worry prickle through her pelt. "My Clanmates are at dawn patrol, and they wouldn't like me speaking with a rogue." As she spoke, Rusty's green gaze fell.

Scuffling his paws, he nodded. "Oh," he sighed. "Well, can we hunt than?"

Bluefur held in a relief filled sigh. "Sure. I'm starving," she meowed. Stretching as Rusty gave an amused purr.

"Didn't eat before leaving?" He asked, flicking his ear-tip. Before she replied, he nodded towards the forest. "I think we should be good, anyways. I seen a few cats walking along her a minute before you showed up." He meowed, his green gaze searching the canopy before them.

She glanced among the bushes. Half expecting one of her Clanmates to come out and demand her to tell them who the rogue was. But instead it was only a gust of wind, and the sound of the two walking into the forest.

**...**

By time Bluefur returned to ThunderClan's camp, the sun was hanging high over the sky. Flicking her tail-tip she glanced around camp. Wondering if someone would say anything about her being gone for so long.

"Hey, Bluefur!" The sound of Sunfall made her stop in her tracks. The golden tom strode over with Swiftbreeze on his heels. "Was woundering when you'd be back. Seens like your got a good stash of prey." He added, his yellow gaze resting onto the fresh-kill she carried.

Dipping her head, Bluefur mumbled through the prey in her jaws. "Thought i'd go hunting." Sunfall only nodded, quickly moving to the side to let her pass.

As she dropped the fresh-kill onto the pile, Bluefur glanced around. Sunfall and Swiftbreeze disappeared through the camp's entrance. And she watched the queen squeeze past the brambles. Her belly rounded with Fuzzypelt's kits. Bluefur had the thought of training one of the kits, but there was also Robinwing's soon-to-be born kittens too. Maybe she'll get her first apprentice by one of them? Even train one of Leopardfoot and Patchepelt's younger siblings.

"Hello, Bluefur, had a good hunt?"

Glancing up she spotted Thrustpelt. The sand-brown tom smiled, his light green eyes having a friendly glow in them. Bluefur nodded, sighing as she looked down at her paws. "Yes I did. I was lucky enough to find a good spot to hunt." She replied, ear flicking as Rosetail and Snowfur walked over, chatting like a bunch of blackbirds.

Snowfur smiled at her, blue eyes glowing. "Bluefur! I have something to tell you. Can you come with me?" Her white-pelted sister turned and lead her towards the nursery.

Following she sighed, glancing back at Thrushpelt who was frowning. "So, what is it you needed to tell me?" She asked, taking a seat before Snowfur.

Purring, Snowfur nodded. "I'm expecting kits!" She exclaimed with a wide grin.

Silence. Bluefur felt her eyes widened, jaw dropping. _Kits? _They had just became warriors only a few moons ago! And who was the father? Bluefur narrowed her eyes. She had a _good_ guess on that. "T-thats great!" Bluefur staggered on her words.

Snowfur frowned. "Aren't you happy for me?" Flattening her gray-tipped ears, she got to her paws.

Instently she stepped in front of Snowfur. "I am!" Blurted Bluefur, forcing a smile onto her maw. "But, their Thistleclaw's, aren't they?" Asked Bluefur hesitantly.

The white queen nodded, tail lashing. "Yes, they are." Bluefur flinched at her tone. It was a mixture of anger and frustration as she stared at her littermate.

Bluefur sighed inwardly. "I _am _happy for you Snowfur, truely. Just didn't expect it.."

Snowfur smiled, a small gesture of forgiveness on Bluefur's part. "I'm going hunting soon. Want to come?"

"Of course." Bluefur mewed, giving a sigh of relief as Snowfur padded away.

* * *

**11-12-19 6:29 PM**


	5. Chapter Four

**11-13-19 4:42 PM**

**Chapter Four**

Leaves fell onto the ground surrounding Bluefur. She watched as Swiftbreeze padded out the nursery, her once-large belly now shrunked back. She had her kits onky two days ago. The little ones had opened their eyes, but the queen refused to let them out yet.

"Hello, Swiftbreeze." Bluefur meowed, flicking her ear in greetings. "How are the kits?"

Swiftbreeze purred. "Great! And we picked names for them; Spottedkit, Redkit and Willowkit." The black-and-white queen sighed, a tired look entering her eyes. "I just hope this leafbare isn't going to be a bad one."

Bluefur frowned. She knew that it was a worry to the entire Clan that Swiftbreeze just gave birth. But she knew that prey was still running good, and they had help from Rusty to get prey outside of ThunderClan territory.

Rusty. Giving an inward sigh, she closed her eyes. She had gotten use to seeing his ginger pelt, bright emerald eyes and that stupid smirk on his muzzle.

"Got someone on your mind?" Swiftbreeze asked in a teasing tone.

Bluefur pinned back her ears. "What-I, no!" Looking down at her paws, she felt the queen fix her into a stare.

"So what's with that smile on your muzzle?" Purred Swiftbreeze, her ear twitching. "Don't worry. You're still young, much more time to paddle after this tom!" The queen meowed before walking off towards Adderfang.

Bluefur sighed, getting to her paws. She didn't have a smile on her muzzle! And, if she did than why did it matter? Rusty was a good friend, someone she could trust and not have judge her.

Walking outside of camp she followed the trail. Feeling her paws go instently to the spot she met Rusty every now-and-than. It was a spot just beside ThunderClan territory, but close enough to where she didn't have to go far. It was better to have their scents all the way out there instead of right in ThunderClan territory. It just helped cause less suspension.

As she came across the small creek that ran through their area, she stopped beside an old rotting tree. The area smelled like her and Rusty. The scent of prey also finding it's way up to her nose.

"Rusty?" Picking her way past the old tree, she stopped to see a pile of fresh-kill. It had some mice, a robin and even some small silver fish in the pile. "What the..?"

There was a snap from behind her as someone cleared their throat. "What are you doing here?" It was a she-cats, her voice silk smooth and calm.

Bluefur spun around, her fur bristled as she spotted the cat. It was a tall she-cat with a long-haired black pelt and a pair of shining blue eyes. "I-" The she-cat took a step forward. Claws unsheathing, teeth bared as her blue orbs narrowed darkly.

The ThunderClan warrior snarled. She wasn't about to be attacked by some common rogue! Standing her ground, Bluefur bared her teeth into a dangerous snarl, taking satisfaction in the black she-cat's shocked expression. "This is mine and Rusty's spot! Leave now, or face th-"

The black she-cat's face shadowed over. Icy blue eyes turning into thin slits as she laughed at Bluefur. "Fight some forest-cat? That's not what i'm going to do," the she-cat took a step forward, "you leave now, little kitty."

Bluefur spat in the she-cats face. Diving forward, her claws skinning the black cat's ears. The rogue yowled, twisting quickly and clawing at Bluefur's belly. Pain smeared through her body. A blaze of pain going up her stomach and into her legs.

The rogue leaped at her. Teeth digging into Bluefur's scruff as she heaved the blue-gray warrior into the rotting treelog. Bluefur felt her stomach twist in agitation, she had being beatened in less than a second! _So much for being a skilled warrior._ Wincing at the thought--and the pain from her stomach--Bluefur glared up at the she-cat.

The black cat didn't look fazed. Other than a cut along her nose, and some blood down her ear, she was unharmed. "I told you not to mess with me, _kitty_." The she-cat said coldly.

Bluefur glared up, hoping not to look weak as she laid against the tree. "Go to-"

"Bluefur!" Rusty's worried mew made her look around. Noticing the ginger tom as he raced forward, basically pushing the strange cat aside, which only seemed to make her more mad. "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down to give her head a brisk lick.

The warrior sighed inwardly. _Great, being treated like a kit now!_ Bluefur nudged Rusty away from her. Shakenly standing up, flinching as she felt blood leaking down her belly fur. Rusty supported her side, shooting a dark glare towards the black rogue's way.

Once Bluefur was patched up--very sloppily with cobwebs and some marigold leaves smeared onto the cut, Rusty explained to her about the she-cat. "This is my half-niece."

The black she-cat raised her chin, looking down at Bluefur. "Hmph, didn't think that you'd be interested in a cat like this." The rogue mewed, a judging tone in her voice.

Rusty hissed lightly. "Shut it, Oil!" He meowed sharply.

_Oil_? Bluefur was only half-listening now. Her eyelids had grown heavy, and everything seemed fuzzy and echoing through her head. There was a moment before she felt someone wrap around her. A tongue rasping over her head as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**...**

Rusty had watched his half-niece that night. Oil was a strange cat. Always having a death glare on her face, never once had he seen her smile. It almost made him uncomfortable, well, if he hadn't help raise her.

Oil's mother was named Ruby, her father unknown to Rusty. But the she-cat had given up her daughter, saying that Oil reminded her to much of her little brother. It made him question what had gone on, but Ruby liked to keep secrets.

While Rusty was on his travels, he would leave Oil with a queen named Kelsea. She was an older queen that had once been a kittypet, only to live with more cats in a twolegden during her elder years.

But the black she-cat had learned greatly from the wise elder. And she was more respectful towards cats than she had been as a kit. Rusty glanced over at his niece. Oil was watching him, a faint look of almost amusment hiding in the darkness of her ice-blue eyes.

"What?" He snapped, tail lashing.

Oil shrugged. "She's to impulsive, tried attacking me straight away." The younger cat mewed, flicking an ear. "But she could've won if she had thought about her attack before-paw."

The ginger rogue snorted. "Be respectful, Oil. Bluefur is a ThunderClan warrior, built to serve her Clan in many ways. So don't criticize her battle moves!"

The black she-cat dipped her head. "Of course, uncle. May I ask what prey she perfers?" Rusty relaxed as he saw a glow of curiosity in Oil's eyes.

"She likes dove," he replied instently. Rusty had tried to find this out himself before, but ending up having to ask her. He smiled at the memory as his niece walked away.

* * *

**11-14-19 11:24 PM**


	6. Chapter Five

**11-15-19 7:56 PM**

**Chapter Five**

Bluefur awoke in a strange clearing. As she shifted, trying to get to her paws, a burning sensation made her freeze. Her stomach twisted in pain, tried blood pulling at blue-gray fur. The leaves under her had blood on them, Bluefur felt bile raise up her throat.

"Are you alright?" A worried mew made her look up. Seeing a pair of green orbs staring at her as Rusty showed at her side. "I tried to patch up the wound." He added meekly.

Bluefur nodded numbly, glancing around the clearing. Her stomach growled as she spotted a pile of prey. Wrinkling her nose at the scent of fish that sat with mice and birds. Rusty followed her gaze. His expressing turning light as he lead her towards the prey-pile.

"Hungry? I got Oil to catch a dove for you." The tom meowed quickly, helping her to a spot in the shade.

Bluefur sat down, a bitter look crossing her face. The events from yesterday flooded into her mind. Oil was the black she-cat who had attacked her! "So the rogue knows how to hunt?" She hissed, looking up at Rusty's widened green gaze.

"Oil is a fine hunter.." Scuffling his paws, he tossed her a gray-feathered bird. "Eat up. You need the strength," he added softly as he sat beside her.

Bluefur plucked the dove, chewing into the sweet meat. Soon her hunger was demolished, and she cleaned her face clear of feathers. Rusty had gone quiet beside her. His emerald gaze staring out into the forest, ginger fur fluffed out slightly.

Taking the time to clean her entire pelt, Bluefur grimace at the blood on her underbelly. There was a long, deep cut along her stomach. The once blue-gray fur was now sticky in dried crimson blood, leaves and some twigs stuck in the crimson liquid.

Rusty glanced at her, a small frown on his muzzle. "I'm sorry for that. The cobwebs didn't do much good," he said softly, eyes narrowed as he sighed, "would you like help to your camp? You were gone for two days."

"Two _days?"_ Jumping to her paws, Bluefur let out a muffled yowl. Pain blazed out of the cut, making her legs go weak as she fell back down. "I can't be gone for that long.." She added in a weaker tone.

Rusty merely nodded, his jaw clinched tight. The sudden silence from the tom scared her. He was never quiet, unless hunting. But even then he could be loud, and always prideful in his catches. Now he was deep in thought. Looking out into the forest with a grim darkness in his eyes. She wasn't hurt that bad, was she?

"Bluefur, me and Oil can help you back. But we'll say we found you somewhere, just make up something about other rogues." Finally the ginger tabby spoke. Getting to his paws, he sighed. "When do you want to leave?"

Bluefur licked her muzzle. Getting up would hurt-defently with the cut now re-opened. But she _had _to get back somehow. _But would I bleed out before that? I need herbs, and a medicine cat to treat me. _Two days. That had been her bleeding this whole time unless the already dried blood and cobwebs stopped the bleeding.

She felt someone give her head a brisk lick. Looking up, Rusty stood beside her. A look of concern in his green gaze. "I can go get them if you need. Lead them back here," he said softly, "and Oil can stay here. She's strong enough to fight any cat or fox if they come, and can help defend off a badger long enough for you to run."

Bluefur flattened her ears, blue eyes narrowing. "But-" She frowned as Rusty shushed her, his tail curling around her muzzle.

"Just let me go get your Clanmates. Think about how your sister feels right now, Snow..." He paused, orbs narrowing in thought. "Snowfur."

The young she-cat curled up in her spot. Feeling gray-feathers brush her face as Rusty gave her cheek a quick lick. "Be safe," he meowed before rushing off into the woodland.

**...**

Rusty felt bad leaving Bluefur and Oil together, but he had no other choice. Bluefur wasn't in any shape to move, definitely all the way to her Clan's camp. Rusty didn't want any harm coming her way. Definitely since it was _his_ niece that had hurt the ThunderClan warrior.

Quickly he made it back into ThunderClan territory. Making his way across the wooded area with long strides. It was a challenge to move among the trees and bushes. But he could do it, and he would for the blue-gray queen.

By time he made it to the camp, bramble walls standing guard around the indentation in the earth. The ginger tom looked down. Green orbs wide with fascination. Rusty had only seen the camp once, when he had followed Bluefur back to her camp. _It was to make sure she was okay. Not him being a creep._

The rogue leaped down the pathway. His ears perked as he walked through the camp entrance. Unease rippled through him. Rusty knew how stupid this was. Forest-cats could easily over power him in a large group like this.

_For Bluefur. _He narrowed his green orbs. Forcing his heart rate to slow down, his fur to be flattened as pairs of eyes looked over at him. "Who is he?" Yowled a cat from the back.

"It's a rogue!" Hissed a black she-cat, a black-and-white tom nodded beside her. "Sunfall!"

Rusty flicked his tail-tip, watching as a golden long-haired tom walked forward. He had a strong look to him, and the way everyone went quiet, this golden tom seemed to have power and respect. Yellow orbs glared at him, yellow and white teeth bared in a snarl at the new comer.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The tom hissed, his bushy tail lashing.

Rusty recalled all the times he had to speak with a group leader. Mostly when he got to close to their prey or she-cats. But this was different, these cats had law and order. Unlike most of the rogues or former kittypets who tried to take over some territory.

"I'm named Rusty, sir, are you ThunderClan?" He paused, hoping that the larger tom didn't attack him. But there was something in the tom's eyes that changed.

"Yes, i'm Sunfall, boy. How do you-"

"Bluefur, she's hurt!" Blurted Rusty, his green gaze growing wide. "Please, I came to get cats to help move her. She's bleeding badly from a stomach wound."

Sunfall's yellow eyes widened. "Leopardfoot, Thistleclaw, Patchpelt and Featherwhisker. Come with me and this tom." Flicking a tom at the rogue, Sunfall started out of the camp.

Rusty quickly followed him. Hoping not to be cornered by the five warriors. As they walked out, Sunfall told him to take the lead. Quickly Rusty raced across the forest. His paws following the path he had tooken to the camp.

By time they got to the clearing, Bluefur had fallen asleep. Curled up in the spot he had left her in. The only difference was the black she-cat that was watching Bluefur sleep. Her icy gaze fixed onto the older she-cat.

"Oil," Rusty meowed loudly.

Glancing up, the she-car dipped her head to him. "She's doing fine. Fell alseep a few minutes ago," Oil reported in a mild tone. "Who are _they?" _

Rusty shushed her with a glare. Moving aside for a featherly gray tabby tom to look at Bluefur. He gently woke her up, asking her to roll onto her side as he looked at her stomach. "Bad bleeding, patched up poorly, but did save her from death of bleeding out completely." The tom meowed.

Sunfall sighed. "Do you have everything you need to help her?" The leading tom asked, worry edging his mew.

The gray tabby, Featherwhisker, nodded. "Yes, Thistleclaw please stay with Sunfall and them. Watch the area, make sure no foxes are around from the smell of blood." He looked at a pure black she-cat. "Leopardfoot, take Patchpelt and gather me some cobwebs, feverfew and..dried oak leaves."

Leopardfoot nodded, rounding up the black-and-white tom and heading into the forest. Rusty looked down at Bluefur, crouching down to give her head a smoothing lick.

"Is she alright?" He asked, green eyes wide with concern.

Featherwhisker paused. There was a grim look in his amber eyes as he spoke. "If you had gotten me sooner, than this wouldn't of been as bad. But sitting out in the soil and leaves bleeding, it's infected and _needs _to be cleaned--actually, you there, go get some wet moss."

Oil stayed put, ice-blue eyes only narrowing at the tom. But with one hiss from Rusty, she growled and left. Looking back at Featherwhisker, he sighed. "Don't mind Oil, she can be..difficult."

The tom only gave a grunt. Taking herbs from the two warriors he had sent off. Clearing off the old cobwebs and dried blood, he started to chew feverfew. Rusty drowned out what Featherwhisker did next. Instead, his emerald gaze focusing onto Bluefur.

_She's going to be okay. This tom knows exactly what to do._ But he still had his doubts. What if she wasn't okay? It would he his fault for not telling Oil to watch out for Bluefur. If only he had, than she'd be okay! "Why didn't I?" He muttered, leaning forward to rest his head next to Bluefur's.

There was silence after that. Oil came back with the wet moss, and the other warriors sat around. The air was filled with many feelings, and Rusty sighed. He hated this, being close with cats and emotions.

"Done." Featherwhisker announced, stepping back with blood on his paws. 'I'll go wash up. Thistleclaw, Sunfall and you, move her back to camp. But _slowly_, if her wounds open up she can bleed out." The gray tom flicked his tail, walking away.

Rusty helped pick up Bluefur gently. He gripped onto her scruff, feeling the she-cats body limb under his clunch. Sunfall took the lead, keeping most of her body weight onto him. The spikey furred tom just made sure that her tail didn't drag along the ground.

Rusty had been told to stay outside the den. Which smelled of strong herbs and Featherwhisker, along with some other tom's scent. The ginger rogue sat still. Earning glares, stares and weird looks from the cats. But just before dark, Sunfall padded forward.

"Rusty," the tom meowed, "i'm sorry that our greetings were mildly forgotten about. I'm Sunfall, deputy of ThunderClan. I have spoke to Pinestar, our leader, and he said you can stay for the night. Tomarrow we'll decide what to do."

The tabby blinked. Stay in the camp? It could be a trap, and staying would be completely idiotic. But on the other paw, he could keep an eye on Bluefur. Make sure that she was okay throughout the night.

"Okay." Rusty meowed in an even tone. "But only for Bluefur." He added, eyes narrowing.

Sunfall gave him an amused look before dipping his head. "I have to thank you, Bluefur is like a daughter to me, and i'm happy to see she had someone to look out for her." He paused, yellow orbs narrowing. "But how _does _she know you?"

Rusty swallowed. This was a lie he had to make up, or say completely what was really going on. But what would Bluefur do? She spoke highly of her Clanmates, and that of Sunfall. "I can't say. All I have to give is that i'll help supply prey if needed while I stay."

The deputy sighed softly. "Rest is all I can say than."

With that the golden tom walked off. Leaving Rusty to lay outside the den, his head resting on his paws.

* * *

**11-16-19 1:05**


	7. Chapter Six

**11-18-19 5:34 PM**

**Chapter Six**

Rusty followed the large golden tom. His head low as he tried to scent anything on the ground. The air seemed to be frozen, the ground solid as frost laid on grass. The ginger tom flicked his tail-tip. After yesterday, Pinestar had offered him to stay for a few days. Hesitantly, Rusty had agreeded to stay, making sure that Bluefur was going to be okay.

Now he and Sunfall, a large golden tom with yellow eyes, also the deputy, were out to try and hunt. Rusty had been aissgned to stay with the deputy to see how his 'skills' were. Rusty had felt offend to this, he lived on his own for his entire life! He probably knew more than the dark pelted tabby that called himself Pinestar, their _leader. _

Rusty knew the tom, he had seen him relaxing with a few kittypets before. But this didn't stop the tabby from being proud. Instead, he seemed content to lie to his Clanmates and deputy. It made Rusty sick. How could you lie to someones face like that? It wasn't to help his Clanmates, or someone else, but just himself!

"You alright?" Sunfall's mew brought him out of his thoughts.

Flicking his tail-tip, he nodded. "Of course I am. But aren't we suppose to be hunting?" The ginger tabby glanced around. They'd been walking for a few minutes without stopping, and it frankly made no sense. They could've hunted good prey closer to camp, or even on this walk.

Sunfall stood still, ears perked as he nodded to a bush. "We are. Go see if you can get that mouse," the deputy pointed his fluffy tail at the holly bush.

Gingerly, Rusty stalked towards the holly. He didn't like being ordered around, even if it was from a nicer cat. Sunfall seemed chilled, but he did have a demanding position that made him more controlling then some of the others. Coming close to the bush, he paused. Ears prickled as he heard the mouse scampering around.

Within a second he pin-pointed where it was. Wiggling his headquarters, he leaped and felt the small animal under his paws. Taking a quick bite to the head, Rusty picked up his catch proudly.

The deputy narrowed his yellow orbs onto the rogue. "Nice catch, but you didn't wait to see it. What if you wrongly thought it was in one place, and let it run off?" The large tom's voice was criticizing, his tone cold, as if almost offended by the way Rusty hunted.

"I can pin-point prey in dark caves, or thicker forest than this. I am completely aware of where my prey, or enemy, is with a few senses other than _sight._" Rusty snapped back, his ears flattening to his head.

Taking a few seconds of thinking, Sunfall's face took a lighter look to it. "That's a good skill to have, kid. Think you could possibly teach it?"

Rusty rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to he used by this _Clanner. _Lashing his tail, a smirk fell upon his face. "I could, _if _I wanted too." With that he turned around, fur bristled slightly.

"We should continue to hunt before sundown." He meowed, trotting off deeper into the forest.

**...**

In camp Bluefur sat in the medicine cat's den. Her blue gaze narrowed at the entrance. She had been awake for a few hours, being told that Rusty had stayed in camp. Mostly it was by the bitter fact that his scent laid by her nest. _What is he thinking? _Bluefur huffed. The rogue couldn't stay in ThunderClan!

After waking up, she had Featherwhisker explain everything to her. It made her stomach drop. How much had Rusty told them? That she had a friend outside her Clan, a _rogue _that she met up with. That she hunted with, spent time with, the rogue that ran into _her _camp and told them she was hurt.

_"He stayed, Bluefur, for _you_." Featherwhisker meowed, his gaze resting onto her. "Pinestar was going to let him go, or stay, and he said only if he got to see you get better."_

Get better. It was probably just guilt that the black furred she-cat had hurt Bluefur. But than again, why didn't he just leave? Not like her Clanmates would let her outside camp without a cat to watch her anyways. Bluefur sighed deeply, wondering if Pinestar would punish her for being friends with Rusty.

"Bluefur?"

Glancing up, she spotted familiar emerald eyes and a blazing ginger coat. _Rusty. _The tom held a robin in his jaws, head cocked to the side. "Are you hungry? I know it's not a dove, but this is all I could find." He said more quicky, his head hanging lower.

Bluefur smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her. "Thanks, Rusty. Want to share?" She added, shifting to give the larger tom room.

Crouching down beside her, Rusty let her take the first bite. Keeping back as he slolwy chew on the small bites he did take. Bluefur wasn't very hungry herself, after all, Featherwhisker had gaven her a mouse just as she woke up. But that seemed like forever ago, sitting in the boring small den all day.

"So, how's your wound?" Asked Rusty, his gaze fixed onto his paws.

Bluefur shrugged, sighing inwardly. "The truth? They hurt like The Dark Forest, but i'll live." She added quickly as his gaze fell.

Rusty flicked an ear. "I'm sorry about Oil. She's really just was being protective over the land," he meowed, voice strained as he shook his head "she can be more meaner than most cats bu-"

"It's fine. I can see the fact of protecting the territory, ThunderClan does the same thing." Giving his cheek a brisk lick, she relaxed against her ginger pelted friend. "Anyways, Featherwhisker is a skilled medicine cat. I'm sure that this will just become a scar long forgotten".

The rogue just nodded with a silent sigh. Laying his head onto her shoulder, his breathing slowing as he fell alseep. Soon enough Bluefur fell into her own dream-filled sleep, her blue orbs fluttering close.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to write! I had no real motivation for this chapter, and re-wrote it almost five times before coming to this. Still really don't like it that much, but thought I needed to upload something.**

***_Warrior Cat Fact*_**

_Bluestar and Tigerstar are related._

_Daisytoe and Flashnose are sisters, Daisytoe has Moonflower and Goosefeather, Moonflower has Bluestar and Snowfur. While Flashnose has Swiftbreeze, who has Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt and Redtail. Leopardfoot and Pinestar have Tigerstar, and the other two kits named Mistkit (And I believe Nightkit, not totally sure)._

_So the two are related by that family line._

**11-27-19 12:16 AM**


	8. Chapter Seven

**12-10-19 4:38 PM**

**Chapter Seven**

The forest was a blanket of white. The trees and bushes had long lost their leaves, and the prey went cold. After a few harsh snowstorms ThunderClan was left in the deep snow. Their camp was filled with it. And the warriors had to dig tunnels to just get outside of their dens.

Now a patrol of four walked outside. Sunfall lead it, with Rosetail, Thistleclaw and Rusty trailing after him. The cold snow underfoot made Rusty's paws go numb. And before long everyone was tired from dragging their paws in the deep white powder.

"We need to find prey," mumbled Rosetail, her ears flattened, "or else the Clan will go hungry!"

Thistleclaw growled, two glaring orbs narrowing onto the young she-cat. "You don't think we know that?" He spat back, fur bristling as he spun around.

Rosetail hissed softly, her tail lashing with anger. "I think your to busy trotting around with your head up yo-"

"Rosetail! Thistleclaw!" The golden-furred deputy yowled, stepping before the two warriors. "This is no way to act! We need to hunt, not fight within our own Clan. Now stop acting like kits in the nursery, and start acting like the warriors you are!"

_So he does help out in the Clan. _Rusty gave an approving nod, but he instently turned the other way. Pretending that he had found an interesting scent in the snow. Behind him he heard Thistleclaw grumbling about something but with one look from Sunfall, he instently shut up.

**...**

As they padded into the camp, Rusty spotted his friend near the medicine cat's den. Dropping the few peices of prey they had found, he grabbed a vole and wondered over to her.

"Hey, Bluefur, you hungry?" Asked Rusty as he approuched the wounded she-cat.

Bluefur smiled softly as he sat beside her. Leaning into his shoulder as a gust of wind blew across the camp. "Aren't we all hungry?" Murmured the warrior, her blue gaze turning glassy for a second.

Nudging her shoulder, he scooted the vole over to her paws. "Then eat. You need all the strength to get better," getting to his paws, Rusty sighed, "i'm going to see if Sunfall needs me to do anything else."

Flicking an ear Bluefur shook her head. "You don't need to over work yourself," she meowed, "you'll get a cold being out in that snow."

Rusty shrugged his shoulders. It was better then being stuck in the camp. The tom had always been restless just sitting around. And with all the moons of living by himself, he had learned that moving around and hunting was better.

_But how is it with so many cats? Aren't there more mouths to feed, so shouldn't more warriors be out hunting? _Shaking his head, Rusty cleared his throat. "I like moving around," was all he said before paddling off.

* * *

**12-11-19 11:03 PM**

***Warrior Cat Fact***

_Swifpaw is the half-brother of Bramblestar and Tawnypelt through Goldenflower, their mother._


	9. Chapter Eight

**12-11-19 11:31 PM**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Snow flew lazily upon the forest floor. Bluefur walked slowly beside her ginger pelted friend. The tom had helped her out of camp, and go on short walks around the territory. Featherwhisker said it was to help get her strength back before she went out and started to hunt and fight again.

Now they stopped to let Rusty hunt down a rabbit. It's tracks were pretty fresh in the newly made snow, and Bluefur had spotted it a mere fox-lengths away.

As Rusty stalked quietly, his ears pin-pointed onto the hare. The rogue paused before pouncing onto the prey. His teeth sinking into it's neck as it fell limp under his grip. The tom jumped to his paws, gladly dropping it at Bluefur paws.

"Happy about your catch?" She purred. The usual calm and even-gazed rogue had seen almost like a newly appointed apprentice. Jumping around happily and having small victorish yowls when he got something to add to the fresh-kill-pile.

Rusty snorted but he gave his chest a few embarrassed licks. "It's nice finally being able to hunt with you again." He admitted after a moment of silence.

The warrior smiled to herself. It _was _nice to spend time with Rusty once again. Without the hastle of having her Clanmates breathing down her neck. But it also worried her. How far had he came into her Clan ranks while she was tucked away in Featherwhisker's den?

But the tom didn't seem as bothered as she was. So instent Bluefur just nodded along, replying with. "It is nice," before leading them deeper into the forest.

**...**

The sun had long set as Rusty blinked open emerald orbs. It was dark. The only light was from the soft silver glow of the moon. Inside the camp it was calm and quiet. Nothing stirred as the ginger tom slipped outside. His head raised as strange scents flooded into his nose.

As he walked outside the warrior's den, Rusty stopped in his tracks. Before him stood a large ginger-and-white tom with green eyes. The tom smiled, a look of pride and awe forming on his face as he spotted Rusty. "Ah! So one of the two finally comes out?" The strange tom boomed happily.

"Who are you?" Forcing his shock down, Rusty growled, teeth bared. How did this cat come into ThunderClan camp? They had guards just outside the Clan's camp! But the ginger-and-white tom just seemed amused. His amber eyes glittering as he swiftly turned past Rusty and to the medicine cat's den. "Where are you going?" Demanded Rusty, quickly following the stranger.

"To see our other cat! The one that has water flowing their her vains, just like fire burns across your's." The tom purred casting a strange look over his shoulder.

_Did this cat get into some catnip? _Rusty blinked. What was this tom playing? But there was only one cat that was female in the medicine cat's den; Bluefur. "Stay away from her!" Suddenly rushing forward he leaped onto the other toms back.

The two cats rolled across the ground. Paws kicking into his stomach, Rusty spat, bitting into the stranger's neck. There was a second before Rusty felt the tom go limp in his grasp. Kicking the other cat away he got to his paws. Teeth bared as he looked down at the ginger-and-white cat.

But to his surprise, the tom only looked up with a grin on his face. "Good fighter, my boy!" The tom purred as he got to his paws. "But you can't hurt a StarClan member," with that the tom ran into Featherwhisker's den. Forcing Rusty to follow him.

**...**

Bluefur awoke to the sound of running paws. Eyes fluttering open, the blue-gray warrior saw Rusty and another tom. For a second she was ready to leap forward and attack. Who was this cat? It wasn't anyone in her Clan, but the scent of ThunderClan was on this tom's pelt, faint, but still there.

"Ah, she's wake!" The tom meowed loudly, his green eyes glowing. "Come, come we haven't much time to talk."

Growling the she-cat raised to her paws. Feeling her stomach twist at the sudden movement. "Who are you?" She hissed painfully, earning a worried look from Rusty.

"You okay?" Racing to her side the ginger rogue helped prop her up.

Forcing herself to nod, Bluefur glanced at the stranger. He looked almost looked familiar with his ginger-and-white coat, mossy green eyes and pure white paws and chest. Bluefur took a moment to study him. He defently had the build of a ThunderClan cat, nonetheless the scent of one on his pelt. _But how? _It made her frown as her head spun. Maybe she was sicker than she thought, and her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I know you two are confused." The tom finally said. "I'm named Redcreek, former ThunderClan warrior, now i'm a StarClan member." Giving a loud purr, the glanced between the two cats. "Now, we have much to discust before the nights end! Come, come!"

Turning sharply Redcreek ran outside. He didn't wait as Rusty helped Bluefur across the clearing. As they walked, it was strangely quiet, like they were the only ones there. Soon enough they came to a spot were the noise of the river came to the three cat's ears. Almost drowning out the sound of the swaying branches overhead.

Redcreek choose a spot before sitting down. His mossy green eyes wide, shining as he faced them. "Do you remember as a 'paw you had a strange dream, Bluefur?" He asked, the energy from his voice changing dramatically.

Bluefur narrowed her eyes. She hadn't dreamed much in the moons of her apprenticeship. But there was this one dream she had always held in the back of her mind. The dream had been dark and strange, and it was hard to breath, wet..like water was everywhere. And the sound of a cat.._Of this cat!_

"Yes, I remember.." Mumbled Bluefur, her ears flicking backwards.

Redcreek nodded, turning to Rusty. His eyes glowed for a second, like a rush of light flashed into them.."And you, Rusty?" Asked Redcreek with a calm, steady tone.

But the ginger tom had already frowned. His own expression showing that of an memory, something long forgotten shining dully in his emerald orbs. "Yes," was all he said before glancing at Bluefur.

The StarClan cat nodded more happily this time. "Good! Didn't want to go through that again, now did we?" Purring Redcreek shook his head. "Now, do you remember the _words?" _

"The words?" She echoed.

"Yes! The words, do you remember the words!"

Rusty's head shot up. "I do--_Only fire and water can save the Clan."_ Blinking at the sudden drop in his voice, Rusty sighed deeply. "I forgot about that so long ago.."

Redcreek nodded. "Yes, you were ment too." He meowed. "But now you are to remember once again. Do you understand?"

Bluefur narrowed her eyes. "But _why?_" She asked, a troubling thought coming to mind. What if ThunderClan was in trouble? _Oil. _Had that she-cat wanted revenge for taking Rusty away to her Clan? Or was it something else, like the other Clans?

The StarClan tom only shook his head. A dark light entering his mossy green eyes. "There is a darkness coming to the forest. Beware the growing torns of thistle!" The tom yowled, his eyes glowing before darkness swallowed the entire forest.

* * *

**12-15-19 8:40 PM**


	10. Chapter Nine

**12-15-19 8:44 PM**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Darkness. That's all Rusty had seen after Redcreek finished speaking. It made his fur bristle, skin crawl and claws dig into the earth under him. But it had all came to a hault as something hit him in the side.

"Wake up, rogue!" A sharp pain made Rusty's eyes fly open.

Jumping to his paws, Rusty swatted at a spiky furred tom. His paws hitting Thistleclaw's muzzle as the warrior gave a startled yowl. The ginger tom huffed as he felt blood trickle down his ear. "What was that for?" Rusty demanded angerly.

Thistleclaw snarled. "Dawn patrol," was all he said before storming outside.

Following closely behind him, the rogue glanced around. Most of the cats were still asleep, only the medicine cats, Bluefur, and some of the warriors were up.

"Hey!" Bluefur had spotted him. Staggering towards the ginger-pelted tom as Featherwhisker followed. "I get to go on dawn patrol with you."

Rusty narrowed his green gaze. "Did Featherwhisker say you could?" He asked, forcing himself to keep a grin off his muzzle as Bluefur growled, clearly annoyed.

The young gray tabby smiled. "I did, she needs to stretch her legs. Anyways, Bluefur is like a restless kit, getting in the way of my work." Featherwhisker chuckled.

Bluefur lashed her tail. "I am _not _like a kit!" She protested, her ears flattening. "Can we just go already? It's boring in camp," she added as Featherwhisker started to speak.

Giving a curt nod, he pointed to the fresh-kill-pile. "We'll eat before we leave," he meowed, "i'll meet you there."

As the she-cat padded away, he turned to the tabby. "Is it safe for her?" He asked, worry edging his mew.

Featherwhisker gave him an amused glance. "Of course it is. And I trust that _you _of all cats will protect her." With that he dipped his head, swiftly walking back to his den.

Sighing, Rusty started to walk to the fresh-kill-pile. Bluefur had already grabbed a bird of some type, eating by herself. Getting a small vole Rusty quickly ate it in a few bites, cleaning his face as Sunfall padded over to him.

"Good to see our young warriors are up and ready!" Sunfall meowed happily. "Now, you two will be on dawn patrol with me and Thistleclaw, alright?"

Instently Bluefur meowed. "We got it, Sunfall." Getting to her paws and following the large golden tom.

Rusty followed slowly. His ears flicking as the blue-gray molly settled close to the entrance, waiting for the rest of the patrol. He sighed inwardly. How could she not be talking about the dream? It bugged him, but he kept silent as the other cats walked up.

Thistleclaw glared at him. "Alright, we have _him_ with us." The bristled gray tomcat hissed. "Just great," the tom shoved past him. His tail lashing, hitting Rusty in the face.

It took all his will power not to snap at Thistleclaw's tail. Holding himself back Rusty dug his claws into the soft earth underpaw. Letting Sunfall and Bluefur go before him as he got to his own paws.

The morning air was cold, fresh snow underfoot as they walked. It crunched under their paws, scaring away what little prey was around them. Rusty glanced around. His gaze looking for any sign of a thaw, tracks of prey, or any kind of scents. But of course everything was empty, a land of white.

Bluefur had slowed her pace. Coming up to his side, her blue gaze flickering to him every now-and-then. As Thistleclaw raced forward to look at some kind of track, Sunfall went with him. "Hey, Rust-"

"Do you remember the dream?" He asked quickly in a hush voice.

Bluefur nodded. "Yeah, beware the growing thorns of thistle..." She glanced after the path were Sunfall and Thistleclaw were. "I know what he means too," she added in a low snarl.

The tomcat shook his head. "You don't really think that your Clanmate is a threat, do you?" Rusty frowned down at the she-cat. He had only lived there for about two moons, and he didn't like Thistleclaw at all, but did the gray tom really deserve that?

He glanced down at Bluefur. Her gaze was narrowed, anger clear in her dark orbs. _She really thinks so. _Rusty had trusted Bluefur from the start. Something he never really did with anyone, so..maybe she was right about this? _We need more evidence. _He decided quietly.

"Bluefur, Rusty! Come look at this!" It was Sunfall. His voice carried out from behind the bushes.

Slipping past the bushes Rusty found the deputy and warrior over the remains of a rabbit. The gray tomcat was glaring around the area murmuring about shadow cats. "What is he talking about?" Rusty asked, leaning towards Bluefur.

The she-cat lashed her tail. "ShadowClan." She put flatly, her one gaze narrowing onto the dark forest beyond the Thunderpath.

_ShadowClan? _Rusty frowned. He knew that the forest had four Clans, but one was named ShadowClan? _Dark and creepy, just great._ He sighed, shaking his head.

Bluefur gave his shoulder a harsh shove. "This is serious, don't look so..like _you."_ She snapped, turning to look at the rabbit remains.

"Look like _me?" _Rusty asked, tooken back. What did that mean?

He glanced at the deputy, who chuckled. "She means that face you make. Everytime someone talks about Clanlife, and you don't get it, you make..well, _that _face." He added in a laugh.

The ginger tabby frowned. He did _not _make a face! Taking a deep breath the tomcat just shook it off. Maybe he did, but that didn't matter. Taking a quick glance at the remains he was reminded of rouges. Cats who didn't care to clean up their mess, and disrespect the prey that fed them.

Sunfall walked forward to look at the Thunderpath. His ears flicking back wards as he fixed his gaze at the ShadowClan border. "We should go and tell Pinestar, let's quickly finish this patrol and get back." The deputy meowed, taking lead once again.

* * *

**1-6-20 4:20 AM**

**SO sorry this took so long! I was working on some other story, and didn't have any inspiration for this story. But don't worry, i'll _definitely _continue this sometime!**

_~ Crimson._


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hello my little berries! So here's the next chapter, hopefully it'll get out sooner than two days of me writing this. Depends on how much I work on it.**

**1-11-20**

* * *

Snow fell lazily before the blue-gray molly. Her paws stretched out in front of her as she rested. It was near sunhigh, and the little bit of warmth felt good on her fur. Letting the warrior rest among her Clanmates whom talked and shared tounges.

Something dropped beside her. Peeking open one eye she glanced up. Smiling softly at the sight of Rusty, a vole at his paws. "Want to share?" He asked sitting down beside her.

Bluefur licked her muzzle. "Of course," she mewed, hungerly taking a bite of the vole. It had been a long three moons, and after getting out of the medicine cats den, and back to her dutys, she was more tired then ever.

Slowly the two finished off the vole. Each taking time to clean their pelts as the last of the day melted away. The moon slowly rising over the canopy of trees. Bluefur got to her paws. Saying a quick goodbye before slipping off into her den. Slinking into her nest and falling asleep rather quickly with peaceful dreams.

**...**

Standing beside Sunfall the ginger tomcat watched a rabbit in a small clearing. They were out of camp, on a small hunting patrol trying to find something for the Clan. The golden tom had picked Rusty to come with him. Letting the other tomcat find a trail of rabbit tracks.

Sunfall glanced over at him. "Go that way, i'll scare it to you." He ordered, flicking his tail at a bush nearby.

Taking the words quickly Rusty slipped off as quietly as he could. He had found that finding prey was much harder in these forests. With so many mouths to feed and so little space to hunt. It felt almost mousebrained to stop at the territory's end. There was so much more forest to explore!

_But we have to make due with what we have. _Rusty had stopped already, crouched down and tensing his muscles. Ready to pounce and deliver the killing bite of what would soon-to-be their morning meal.

For a slit second everything was quiet. Then Sunfall leaped out of his hiding place. Making the rabbit run as he swipped it over the ears. Rusty pounced out, tackling the creature down and biting onto it's neck, picking up the limp animal in victory.

The deputy nodded, giving his chests a few licks. "Good job," he mewed, "now let's head back with what we have."

Rusty frowned. "But shouldn't we hunt more?" He asked, even though it was a relief to hear that they were heading back.

The larger tomcat flicked his tail-tip. "You can come back out if you want to. But i'm having to do another patrol soon," he said with a sigh.

Nodding Rusty let the golden cat dig up the other fresh-kill they had gotten. It was enough for a few cats, but if the others failed at getting more then two prey per cat then someone would have to go hungry.

**...**

"So how is everything?" Snowfur asked, her blue eyes flickering to Bluefur.

Bluefur shrugged. "What do you mean?" She asked, kneeding her paws into the ground.

The white queen rolled her eyes. "I mean with Rusty, you obviously like him." Her sister meowed, her voice light and teasing as she nudged the warrior's shoulder.

"W-what?" Bluefur flattened her ears, casting a sml glare after her sister. "I don't know what you mean," she huffed.

Rolling her eyes once again Snowfur mewed. "Okay then, so why did my dear sister spend so much time with him? Before you got hurt you would sneak out at times, and now I know why. To be with that little tom of yours."

Her sister had a clear point. Bluefur _did _spend to much time with the ginger tom. But that didn't mean _anything!_ Yes, she had use to sneak out of camp at times to see him. But it was harmless hunting, or talking about stuff she couldn't have shared with her Clanmates. It was almost therapeutic to talk with the rougue, to spend just time with him. _Crap._ Bluefur hissed as the sudden relization hit her.

Snowfur merely looked snug as she smiled. "At least I can get _something_ through that thick head of yours," her sister said with a chuckle.

Lashing her tail back and worth Bluefur shook her head. "No, you didn't. Now let's just drop the subject." Taking the time to look at everything in the camp Bluefur turned back to her sister. "When are the kits due?" She asked, hoping to get Snowfur's mind off the whole Rusty thing.

"In less then a moon," this made Snowfur smiled. A bright look in her blue gaze. "I can't wait, what do you think on names? I personally like Lilykit, what do you think?"

Bluefur nodded along. "Lilykit is lovely," she purred. It was nice to see her littermate happy, even if it was with Thistleclaw. _But if he _ever _hurts her i'll__ personally line my nest with his pelt!_ Bluefur's blue gaze narrowed at that thought. If Snowfur ever got hurt by that piece of foxdung than she'd have a few choice of words to tell Thislteclaw.

"Hey, how are you two?" Rusty had walked up during the time that Bluefur wondered into her mind.

Snowfur smiled at the ginger tomcat. "Just talking about kit names," she said."

The tom nodded slowly. "Have any in mind?" He asked, sitting down with his tail curling at his paws.

"Lilykit if theres a little she-cat," Snowfur meowed, "Thistleclaw wanted to name a tom Tornkit."

Rusty grinned. "Lilykit is a beautiful name, Snowfur. I'm sure she'll be blessed with her mother's beauty." He added with a smile before getting to his paws. "Want anything to eat? I'm sure I saw a dove on the fresh-kill pile, Bluefur."

The blue-gray warrior blinked as he looked over to her. "Uh, okay." Was all she said before trotting past him. Her mind still in the conversation that she and Snowfur had. _Did she like Rusty? _It made her chest tighten at the thought. He was a handsom tomcat, that was for sure, and he was kind, sweet and thoughtful. Had always been a good friend since the beginning..but what would her Clanmates think?

Taking a deep breath she decided to just grab something to eat, then go on a nice walk. Maybe it would clear up her mind a little bit with some fresh air.

* * *

**Okay so that chapter was finished rather quickly. I kind thought maybe having a short and sweet chapter would be nice. Kinda let me get back into the feel with this book and set of charaters.**

**1-11-20**

_~ Crimson._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**1-12-20 12:19 PM**

* * *

The blue-gray warrior paced outside as the sounds of Snowfur's yowls carryed throughout the camp. Her ears pinned back as Rosetail walked up to her, a look of worry in her eyes.

"How is she?" Asked the ginger tailed warrior.

Bluefur sighed. "I don't know. They won't let me inside the den!" Tail lashing the young warrior lifted her head. The noise had died down now, and she saw Featherwhisker push his way outside.

"Three healthy kits, two toms and one she-cat." The gray tabby announced. "You may go see your sister now, Bluefur."

Saying a quick 'thank you' Bluefur trotted into the nursery. The scent of milk drifting to her nose as her blue gaze adjusted to the darkness. Snowfur was curled up in her nest, three little kits nursing at her belly. Thistleclaw laid beside her, looking down with an soft expression as he purred. "What should we name them?" He asked.

Snowfur flicked her tail to the only she-cat of the litter. It was a white she-cat with mist-gray dapples on her coat, her tiny gray paws kneeding into Snowfur's belly. "Lilykit," she meowed, "and the gray tom can be Tornkit."

Thistleclaw nodded, he looked at he last tomkit, who was a pure white. "And him?" The spiky-furred warrior asked with a nod to the kitten.

"I think we should call him Whitekit," she mewed, "what do you think?"

The tabby purred, giving the top of her head a lick. "I love them," the tomcat glanced up. His once-soft expression turning cold upon seeing Bluefur. "_She's here."_

Bluefur forced herself not to roll her eyes. Taking a careful step towards her sister, Bluefur crouched down. "Those are good names, Snowfur." She said. "Moonflower would've been proud with her new little grandkits."

The white queen smiled happily. A purr rumbling in her throat. "I wish she could've been here," was all her sister said before yawning.

Bluefur took this as a sign to leave. Saying goodbye she left, trotting outside the den to see Rusty. The ginger tomcat flashed a grin at her. "How are the kits?" Asked the tomcat.

"Good and healthy. Snowfur named them already, Lilykit, Thornkit and Whitekit." She replied, walking towards to the fresh-kill pile. "Hungry?"

Rusty shrugged. "I could eat," taking a magpie from the pile the two took a spot near the warrior's den.

"How is your wound?" He asked, swallowing as he glanced over at her.

Bluefur flicked an ear. "Fine, alot better now that it's finally healed." She added, giving a small sigh. She would have a scar for the rest of her life, but it was worth it. Now she had Rusty living with her and ThunderClan. _But for how long? _

There was a feeling of dread that went over her. Ears bend down she sighed inwardly with her eyes closing tightly. Something nudged her side, blinking Bluefur opened her eyes to a worried Rusty.

"Are you okay?" Rusty asked softly, his green orbs trained onto her.

Bluefur nodded quickly. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Smiling faintly she glanced at her paws. Flexing her claws before shaking her head. "How long are you staying?"

The ginger tabby blinked. "Staying?" He repeated with confusion entering his emerald gaze.

The she-cat hissed, a flash of anger over-coming her. "Yes, staying! I mean when are you leaving ThunderClan, leaving me?" Flinching at the crack in her voice Bluefur looked away from the rogue.

A moment of silence made her feel uncomfortable. Her skin prickling before she felt Rusty nuzzle her cheek. "I'm not leaving," he meowed softly.

"You're not?" Bluefur asked in surprise. "Why?"

The rogue rolled his eyes, but he had a playful grin on his muzzle. "Because, mousebrain, I like it here, with you." He chuckled at her expression. "Do you think i'd leave you here alone?"

The blue-gray warrior let a smile spread onto her maw. Giving his cheek a brisk lick as she got to her paws. "Then we should tell Pinestar you want to stay! Maybe he'd be able to give you a warrior name too?"

Nodding Rusty got onto his paws. Lashing his tail as he turned to Pinestar's den. "Alrighty then, let's go." He meowed without hesitation as he walked.

"Really?" She asked. "Just like that?"

Rusty glanced back. "Of course, my name is just a reminder of my old life. And if i'm starting a new life with my lovely Bluefur, then i'd love to be apart of ThunderClan with a warrior name."

_Lovely Bluefur? _A warm feeling bloomed throughout the warrior. A wide smile on her maw as she padded happily with Rusty into Pinestar's den.

**...**

Pinestar had happily let Rusty join as a full ThunderClan member. The brown tabby tom leaped onto HighRock, announcing a Clan meeting. "After three moons of living with us, Rusty is finally getting his warrior name. Rusty, please come forward."

Nodding to him, Bluefur watched her friend walk up to HighRock. Their leader dropped down, his head high as he spoke. "Rusty, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? To fight for ThunderClan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Rusty lifted his head. Emerald eyes shining as the sun came out from behind the clouds. His ginger coat caught this, making him shine like fire before the Clan. "I do," he replied.

Pinestar nodded, "Then I, Pinestar of ThunderClan, give this young tom the name of Firemoon." Licking the top of Firemoon's head, he returned the lick and turned to the Clan.

Bluefur jumped to her paws. The first to yell out his new name.

"Firemoon! Firemoon! Firemoon!"

* * *

**1-12-20 8:00 PM**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hello,**** so the reason that Rusty has the name Firemoon is because when me and my ex girlfriend were still together we decided to name him that. Keeping the part 'Fire' because of, well, he's a re-written version of Firestar.**

**Anyhow she's still a good friend of mine, and I love the name, so yeah. That's kinda the story behind his new name. I really don't know if this is needed to be said of not..**

**Back to the story!**

**1-13-20 8:03 PM**

* * *

The sun raised slowly over the horizon. It was very early, and the dawn patrol hadn't even woke up yet. But something made Firemoon uneasy, his emerald gaze narrowed as he watched the Clan's camp silently.

Next to him laid Bluefur, who slept softly. Her flank rising and falling as she snored lightly. Her ear twitching every now-and-then. Firemoon smiled faintly as he glanced down at her. A warm feeling spreading through him before he shook his head. _Stay focused. _He _had _to be on alert. The former rogue had never been wrong about these feels.

Suddenly something moved in the darkness. Shadows streaked out, making it almost tricky to see the camp properly. But Firemoon forced his eyes to adjust. Finding that it was the warrior's den that made the rustling noise as someone walked out.

The cat was stalking. Trying to be quiet as it headed for the camp's entrance. Firemoon watched, hesitate to go after the warrior. What if it was someone going to the dirtplace, or just to hunt early in the morning? _But why be so sneaky_ _about it? _Maybe not to wake anyone up, but it was easy to do without looking suspicious. Or maybe Firemoon was overthinking it, and he only had a bad piece of prey making him have these bad feelings.

Beside him Bluefur rolled onto her side. Firemoon waited a second before getting to his paws. If his gut-feeling was right, then this cat was up to no good. And if it was wrong..then he'd just use the excuse of him going hunting.

Firemoon slipped outside of the camp. His ear perked as he sniffed at the earth. For a second the scents were all mixed, then he found the freshes one. _Thistleclaw. _Firemoon's head shot up. Of course it was the spiky furred warrior! He had always been rude, having that 'villan' feel to him. Course, this all could be from the fact that Bluefur was putting a bad image of the gray tom into his head.

Continuing down the path he kept silent. His green gaze set forward as he tried to find Thistleclaw. Hoping that Firemoon would spot him, before Thistleclaw spottted him. Ahead of the ginger tom he saw Thistleclaw. The gray-pelted warrior was sitting beside the water. His yellow gaze set out into RiverClan's territory.

_What is he doing? _Firemoon frowned. Why was this cat sitting here, being creepy and watching the ofher Clan's land? Taking a step forward the ginger tom flinched. Something broke under his paw, looking down he spotted a stick, broken in half.

Suddenly Firemoon was tackled down. Sharp fangs digging into his shoulder as Firemoon kicked the attacker off of him. Quickly he switched onto his paws, teeth bared as he faced Thistleclaw. "What was that for?" He spat.

The yellow eyed tomcat spat, tail lashing. "What were you doing following me, _rogue?"_

Firemoon stood up stright. His ears flicking backwards as he huffed. "I'm not a rogue, Thistleclaw! I'm apart of ThunderClan, just like you," he hissed lowly, "and I wasn't following you...But what _were _you doing?"

The question made Thistleclaw grow more angry. His gray pelt becoming more bristled as he shoved past Firemoon. "Nothing that conserns you," the tomcat snapped. Disappearing into the forest, leaving Firemoon in his spot.

**...**

She awoke alone. The feeling of somebody next to her gone as she blinked open blue eyes. It was probably near sun-rise, with most of the camp up and already doing their jobs.

Bluefur quickly groomed her coat. Going and walking over to Sunfall, who was organizing the patrols. "Have you seen Firemoon?" She asked, waiting till the large golden tom was free from the hord of cats.

The deputy shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up," the tomcat mewed, "why?"

"No reason, thanks though." Sighing she picked up a sparrow. Plucking the small bird free of it's feathers before digging into her meal.

"Hey, Bluefur!" Looking up she smiled at Rosetail. The tabby dropping beside the blue-gray warrior with a large grin. "So, where's that mate of yours?"

Giving a small side-glare at her friend, Bluefur rolled her eyes. "He's not my ma-"

"Not your what?" Jaws clamped over two mice, Firemoon blinked at the two she-cats.

Bluefur quickly threw a glare at Rosetail before meowing. "Nothing, Firemoon."

The ginger tomcat dropped the mice. "I just went hunting. You two hungry?"

Her russet-tailed friend nodded. Happily taking one of the freshly-killed mice. Firemoon sat beside Bluefur, eating the other one as she finished up her own meal. Soon Rosetail left for a border patrol. Leaving the two alone as the camp soon grew more quiet.

"So.." Firemoon scuffled his paws. A strange look she'd never seen in his eyes coming forward.

The blue-gray warrior nudged his shoulder. "So?" Her voice was soft, her gaze fixed onto him in consern.

"I've been thinking, Bluefur, would you like to be my mate? I know it's soon and all, but we've know each other for over six moons an-" His voice became more anxious as he spoke. Paws kneeding into the grass as he glanced up.

Bluefur purred, giving his cheek a lick. "Of course, Firemoon!" Her voice came out as a loud squeak, drawing the attention of a few warriors.

The ginger tomcat's voice rumbled in a deep purr. His emerald eyes bright as he snuggled closer to her. "I was worried for just a second there," he admitted, ear flicking as the wind started to pick up.

The younger warrior got to her paws. Ears perked as she felt a drop of water in her nose. "We should get inside," she meowed, her tail brushing over the snow.

Firemoon nodded. His own gaze flickered up with slight disappointment. Taking the lead Firemoon's bright pelt disappeared into the warrior's den. Followed close bye with Bluefur's much more dimmed blueish-gray coat, her tail-tip flicking as rain started to poor outside.

* * *

**So we're finally here to the chapter they get together! I kinda felt that it was rushed, but this _is _a BlueFire AU so..**

**1-16-20**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**1-18-20 1:54 AM**

* * *

Rays of sunlight woke Firemoon. His emerald gaze fluttering open, ears twitching as he glanced to his side. Beside him was a blue-gray pelt pressed into his side, big blue eyes staring back at him with a soft smile on her muzzle.

"Morning, Firemoon." Bluefur purred, stretching forward to touch her nose to his cheek.

Returning the purr, Firemoon gave the top of her head a brisk lick. "Morning," he relied softly, "hope I didn't sleep in to late?"

The she-cat shook her head. "The sun just rose above the treetops a mere few minutes ago," she said, drawing a paw over her ears, "and neither of us have dawn patrol today anyhow."

The ginger warrior nodded. It was nice not having to get up early, but he hated sleeping in to late. It made him feel lazy in a way, so he had always gotten up just after dawn patrol. "Want to go hunting?" He asked, glancing down at his mate.

_His mate. _The thought made his heart beat faster in his cheat. A sense of warmth flooding over him. Even if it had been two days, and they really hadn't told anyone, it was quite obvious that the two were now mates. Definitely with them sharing a nest now, though some of the warriors frowned at them. Firemoon was still seen as a rougue in the Clan, only a few cats accepting him.

Bluefur had followed close behind him. Her blue gaze woundering around the camp as Sunfall paddled towards them. "Ah, you two finally up?" The deputy meowed, his tone light-hearted.

The blue-gray warrior dipped her head. "Did we miss anything?" She asked, her ears twitching inpatiently waiting for the golden tomcat to answer.

Sunfall shook his head. "No, only the fact that dawn patrol found bones near the ShadowClan border." He sighed deeply. "We think they've been in our territory hunting, but there is only the bones. No scent or anything,"

"No scents?" Firemoon meowed, his head cocked. How did something leave no scents? Definitely ShadowClan, they ranked horribly unlike the other three Clans. "How is that even possible?"

Sunfall shrugged. "We don't know, maybe they somehow covered their scents. In time of war, we sometimes would use the strong-scents herbs to hide our scents."

The ginger tomcat nodded along. That was smart, hiding your scents with herbs. He _did _remember using that, but with twoleg waste that was in the big metal cans. Long story short, he had to get through a territory filled with big dogs, and hiding his scent was a easy way to avoid them.

The deputy had started talking to Bluefur. Leaving the conversation to be about the next patrols. Over the few moons he'd been there, the sight of Sunfall trusting Bluefur with decisions seemed to be very often. The large golden tomcat had always tried to add her voice into things, even if it wasn't related to doing "deputy" things.

But he didn't think that Bluefur saw this. She'd usually just go along with it, her mind seeming to wonder more than listioning to Sunfall, or even her own advice. "Where's the patrol near ShadowClan now? We might be able to dig around, if they did hide their scents then there _must _be tracks, of little signs that tells us who was hunting." Meowed Bluefur, her gaze growing into narrowed slits. "We can't let them get away with this!"

Sunfall sighed. "And they won't. Maybe you'll like to lead a patrol to look for any more evidence?" He paused, glancing over at Firemoon.

"I'll go with her," the ginger tomcat meowed, "should we get a few more cats to come with us?"

The deputy nodded. "Go ahead, i'll be in camp if you find anything." The large tom got to his paws and padded off into Pinestar's den.

Bluefur had already headed towards a group of warriors, who he recognized as Patchpelt, Rosetail and Poppydawn. The three warriors were talking over a meal of mice. "Hey, would you like to come check out the ShadowClan border with me and Firemoon?" She asked.

Poppydawn looked up, finishing the last of her meal. "You mean where they found the bones?" The she-cat asked, her tail-tip flicking.

"Yes, Sunfall said we could go check it out. Make sure that nothing was missed," Bluefur explained, "so you in?"

The bushy-tailed warrior got to her paws. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing. Come on Patchpelt, Rosetail."

Patchpelt grumbled as he got to his paws. "But we just got off of dawn patrol!" He mumbled, casting a short glare at the red she-cat.

But this didn't seem to faze the older queen. Instead she swipped at his ears, and gave him a hard glare. "Don't be like that!" She hissed, turning back to Bluefur with a softer smile. "Now, lead the way dear."

**...**

Rain had started to fall lightly as they walked. Which made Bluefur start to go faster. Her ears perked, eyes flickering around the forest. _We can't lose the tracks!_ If it rained to much, than any scent trails could be lost, or that of tracks being covered in mud and water.

Beside her Firemoon also kept an eye out. His own nose close to the earth as they walked. Behind them Patchpelt and Rosetail talked, with Poppydawn staying in the back keeping a good look out for anything they could've missed.

Bluefur smelt the Thunderpath before she saw it. The stank of the monsters making her scrunch up her nose. Ears flicking backwards as they pushed past bushed to reveal the hard, black path. "Poppydawn, do you know where the bones were?" Bluefur turned to the oldest of the five cats.

The she-cat nodded. "Yes I do, just a bit closer to the RiverClan border actually." Taking the lead the red queen stopped a few inches away from the Thunderpath. Her amber gaze narrowed on a freshly dug patch. "We covered the bones after finding them. But this is the place,"

"Spread out. Look for anything unusal," she ordered before paddling away from the group.

Bluefur was sniffing around the buried bones. It was getting colder with rain pooring down now. The former light mist was now making her coat feel heavy. Sticking to her skin as she tried to look for anything. "Hey, Bluefur! Come look at this." Firemoon trotted out from behind some bracken.

Bluefur picked her head up. "What is it?" Following the ginger tomcat she stopped just behind him. Her blue gaze fixing onto broken bracken, scattered bones and fur.

"It's fresh, I think that the ones who did this are still around," his emerald gaze flickering up to her, "should we search around the area?"

She nodded, her paws kneeding into the ground anxiously. How could this happen behind their backs? The patrol had been there only a few hours ago before them. So did the cats whom did this wait till there was no-one around? _But that would mean they're watching us.._ That thought sent a shudder down her spine.

Firemoon must've seen her discomfort. For he bent down and gave the top of her head a smoothing lick. "Don't worry, Bluefur, we're safe." He meowed softly, backing away as the three other warriors walked to the tight clearing.

"What happened?" Asked Rosetail, her gaze flickering from the bones to them.

The ginger tom sighed heavily. "We found another spot of bones. And they're fresh--the cats are still around," after that there was silence. Every cat slinking off to try and find anything around them.

Soon enough Bluefur did find something, a little patch of earth that was moving. At first her instent was to go into a hunter's crouch. Any type of prey would be useful to the Clan, even if this wasn't a hunting patrol. But then something caught herher attention, mewling. Pulling back the bracken and twigs she stood over two small kits, their ears still folded and eyes shut close.

* * *

**1-21-20 5:42 PM****.**

**_Warrior Cat Facts!_**

_Sorreltail and all of her kin (Brothers and kits) are related to Bluestar, because Whitestorm is their father, who is the son of Snowfur, Bluestar's sister._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**1-21-20 6:12 PM**

* * *

Bluefur blinked down at the two little kits. Her ears flicking back as she heard the bushes rustle behind her.

"Is everything alri-..are those kits?" Pushing past her Patchpelt looked down at the kits in surprise. "Something you need to share, Bluefur?"

The she-cat lashed her tail. Swipping at the black-and-white tom's ears. "There not mine you mousebrain!" She snapped, turning back to the kits.

Patchpelt crouched down in front of them. His yellow gaze narrowing as he nudged one of the kits. "Well, they smell like milk and ferns. Maybe their rogue kits?"

The she-cat looked around. Her mouth opening slightly as she took in the surrounding scents. It was hard to tell, but the scents of the mother seemed to be gone. Course, it could be masked by the undergrowth and rain.

"We just can't leave them," Poppydawn meowed from behind her.

Picking up one kit in her jaws Bluefur turned around. "And we won't, Poppydawn grab the other one." She ordered in a muffled mew.

**...**

Walking back into camp they rushed to a sheltered spot. Getting the kits out of the rain that now poored down, hitting their backs sharply. As soon as they were in camp Pinestar and Sunfall were paddling towards them.

"What happened?" Demanded the brown tabby. His ear twitching as he looked down at the two little kits.

Bluefur dipped her head to Pinestar. "We found more bones, and than these two." She meowed, looking down at the little kits. "The mother seemed to have been gone for at least a day or two," she added.

The ThunderClan leader sighed. "I guss you couldn't just leave them..." He murmured. "Take them to Featherwhisker," he ordered, "then let one of the queens nurse them."

Taking one of the kits into her jaw, Bluefur trotted into the medicine cat's den. Firemoon close behind her with the other kit swinging from his muzzle. They placed the two kits into an empty nest. Bluefur stayed close to them, curling her tail around the two little kittens.

Soon enough Featherwhisker padded out into the open. His gaze flickering to the mewling kits that were in the nest. Without a word he gently nudged the kits, his gaze searching over them for any injuries. "They seem fine. A little thin, but aren't we all at this time in leafbare?"

"So they're okay?" Bluefur asked, her blue gaze growing soft as she glanced down at the kits.

Featherwhisker glanced up at her, amusement in his light blue orbs. "Of course they are, but their scent is just..ferns?"

"We found them alone, covered with bracken," Firemoon piped up.

The gray tabby nodded, his ears flicking back. "And their mother?" He asked.

Bluefur paused. The scent of anyone around was faint, a day or so old. But what if the mother _did _come back? For a second she felt her head spin, quickly she answered with. "Gone." Before getting to her paws. "Should I give them to Snowfur to nurse?"

The medicine cat sighed, staying silent for a second. "Yes, but i'll take a better look at them tomorrow."

Once again they picked up the two little kittens. Bluefur felt the little she-cat wiggle in her grip. The mewling growing slightly louder as they entered the queen's den. Inside was alot warmer, the smell of milk and sounds of Snowfur's kits ringed in their ears.

Placing down the kits beside her sister, Bluefur looked at the white she-cat. "Can you nurse them?" She asked, hesitantly. What if her sister refushed to?

But the she-cat looked down at the two little kits in awe. "Oh, their so tiny! Who's are they?" Snowfur asked, nudging the little kits to her belly.

The blue-gray warrior sighed. "A rogue's. We found more bones scattered around, but oddly enough these kits were left a day or so ago. Weather got bad, and we couldn't leave them to freeze or get shoked by the rain." Explained Bluefur, a hint of guilt in her voice.

But Snowfur didn't seem to mind. Instead she purred loudly, her blue eyes shining. "I'm sure they'll be nice and safe here. Do they have names?" She asked with her icy gaze glancing upwards at Bluefur.

Lashing her tail Bluefur shook her head. "No, do you _want _to name them?" Her gaze flickered to the two little kittens. They were both very small, probably only a moon old or so.

The largest out of the two was a tom, he had a tabby black coat that was soft-looking. While his sister, the slightly smaller one, was a cinnamon coloured kit with a white underside and her ears looked more curled than her brother's.

Snowfur was deep in thought. Her blue gaze fixed onto the two nursing kits. Her tail-tip twitching every now-and-than. "Maybe you should name them, Bluefur, I already had my share of thinking for names." Snowfur meowed, looking at her own litter of kittens.

"I-me? But i'm not really good with kits.." Her paws scuffled under her, eyes darting to look anywhere but at her sister. Bluefur loved to spend time with the queens every now and then, but kits.._What am I afraid of? It's just naming them!_ Tail lashing she thought for a moment. Even if Pinestar didn't want the kits to stay, they deserved to have names.

Sitting down she wrapped her tail over her paws. "How about Shadekit and Doekit?"

The white furred queen purred. "Those are good names for them. See, it wasn't that hard!" Her sister teased lightly, before yawning, sharp white teeth glinting in the few rays of light.

Bluefur raised to her paws. "I should leave, get Featherwhisker if you need anything, alright?" Before leaving Bluefur glanced at the two kits again. _Shadekit and Doekit._ A small smile twitched on her maw before she left the nursery.

* * *

**1-22-20 8:48 PM****.**

***Warror Cat Fact***

_Dustpelt and Ferncloud are related._

_Brindleface and Dustpelt are siblings (He's from a different litter), and Brindleface is Ferncloud's mother. So he's her uncle._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**1-22-20 11:22 PM**

* * *

The patrol of five was walking down the ShadowClan bordered when they heard the yowls. At first it sounded like a small border fight, but then more voices added on. And the screeches said differently as they raced up the trail. Firemoon was in lead when he saw the cats, fighting with tooth and claw.

Behind him he heard Sunfall gasp. The large deputy leaping into battle, his golden pelt disappering into the crowd. Patchpelt also joined the fight, pushing past Firemoon and leaping onto a skinny tabby.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Thistleclaw spat, his own claws lashing out at the ginger tom.

Ducking past the angry warrior he pounced forward. He assumed that it was the cats whom smelled like crowfood that they were fighting, not the ShadowClan warriors. And as he was giving a harsh bit to one of the rogue's shoulders he spotted Dappletail being pinned by a larger cat.

"Hang on!" Tossing the cat he was fighting Firemoon rushed forward. Just in time to stop the rogue from delivering a killing bite. Crashing into the large tom, Firemoon clawed at the cat's ears. Feeling sticky goo between his claws and toes.

Dappletail stood her ground, tail lashing with a bitter look in her eyes. "Thanks," she gasped, turning to him once the rogue left.

He merely nodded. Ears pinned back as pain raced up his leg. Twisting he faced a tortoiseshell she-cat, her yellow orbs narrowed with a look of hatred. "Clanner!" She spat, lashing out at his face.

Firemoon bared his teeth into a snarl. Tail lashing as he leaped forward, claws digging into her shoulder. He felt paws kick into his belly as his teeth sanked into her scruff. The rogue yowled, leaping up and racing off.

"That was the last of them!" Yowled a ShadowClan cat.

Searching the group of cats he saw only three ShadowClan warriors and one apprentice. _Small patrol, was probably ambushed by those rogues. _He lashed his tail, wincing as he felt blood trickle down his face.

"Are you okay?" Glancing to the side he saw a dark gray-and-white she-cat. "You should get your medicine cat to check that out. Could turn nasty,"

He dipped his head to the she-cat. She had ShadowClan scent on her, and he recognized her as Hollyflower from the Gathering. "I will, thank you." He meowed.

Looking back up he spotted Sunfall and a gray tomcat talking. Walking up to them he nodded to the ShadowClan deputy. "Who where they?" He asked, his gaze lingering over to Sunfall.

"They were just a group of rogues. They've been hunting near our territory, and leaving prey _everywhere._" The ShadowClan deputy hissed, his ears flicking back.

Sunfall nodded softly. "We've seen the same thing. Good to know that it's not your Clanmates hunting on ThunderClan territory," the golden tomcat meowed, earning a glare from Stonetooth.

"We wouldn't hunt on your land, Sunfall," the gray tom mewed, "we thank you for the help. Now we must go, see you at the next Gathering."

The patrol of ShadowClan cats slipped off into the forest. Leaving Firemoon's patrol to gathering up and go home. On the way they stopped to pick up the little prey they did hunted. Upon coming into camp Featherwhisker rushed up with herbs in his jaws. "What happened?" The gray tabby asked, setting down the strong-smelling plants.

"Rogues," hissed Dappletail. She had a bad bite on her shoulder, and a few more minor scratches. "Apparently they have been hunting on both ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory."

There was a look in Featherwhisker's eyes that made Firemoon freeze. It was a flash of fear, his amber eyes narrowing. "Rogues?" He asked, clearing his throat as he rubbed crushed herbs into Dappletail's wound.

The she-cat nodded. "Yeah, they didn't seem to be weak either," she added flinching as Featherwhisker smoothed herbs onto a cut on her nose.

Featherwhisker raised to his paws. "I'll be sure to take that in when treating the wounds. Now go and rest, be sure not to move your shoulder to much, alright Dappletail?" When the she-cat walked away, he turned to Firemoon.

The ginger warrior stood still as herbs was rubbed onto a large cut on his foreleg. "Stop moving," the medicine cat hissed, his eyes flickering up to Firemoon.

"I'm not trying to move," he replied back, lifting a paw and inspecting the beech-leaf wrapping around it.

He glanced up to see Bluefur rushing towards them. "What happened?" She demanded, her tail lashing and bristled.

The ginger tabby leaned forward, giving her head a brisk lick. "Don't worry about it, Bluefur, just a quick skirmish with some rogues." The warrior blinked down at Featherwhisker, the medicine cat standing up.

"You're all done. Eat and get some rest now, that cut on your leg could get bad if it re-opens," the gray tabby ordered, his amber gaze narrowing onto Firemoon.

"What? I'll rest!" Firemoon grumbled as he got to his paws. His mate helped him into their nest, curling up to his side as the wounded warriors went to their nest.

**...**

Bluefur awoke to the sound of yowling. Blinking open her blue orbs she glanced outside, seeing flashes of fur. _What's going on?_ Careful not to wake Firemoon she climbed out their nest. Paddling outside to see Snowfur chasing after a tiny furball of gray.

Dropping into a hunter's crouch Bluefur got ready to pounce. Leaping out and carefully catching the kitten in her jaws, making sure not to roll onto it. "Hey!" Tornkit wiggled in her grasp, his yellow eyes narrowing as he glared up at her.

Snowfur trotted over to them with a stern look on her face. "Tornkit! What did I say about going outside of camp?" She mewed, cuffing him over the ears.

Tornkit merely slipped out of Bluefur's hold. His tail high as he raced to tackle down one of his littermates. The white queen sighed heavily, licking down her chest fur. "Thanks for the help, Bluefur, I didn't think kittens would be _this _much trouble!"

Bluefur chuckled. "It seems that Tornkit is causing the trouble, Snowfur, he'll be a pawful," the blue-gray warrior paused, "how is Shadekit and Doekit? Their not causing trouble, are they?"

Her sister shook her head. "No, actually I think Shadekit is a little shy. He's staying awfully close to me or the nest. Maybe you should try getting close to those two, you're the one who found them."

Taking a second to think she glanced over at Snowfur. The white she-cat was watching her kits with a look of love, her icy gaze never leaving them with a faint smile on her maw. "But aren't you happy taking care of them?" Bluefur asked, worry suddenly making her stomach go into a knot.

"Of course I am, Bluefur, but I don't think they see me as their mother. I was just think maybe since you and Firemook don't have kits yet.." Her sister started to kneed the ground, her ears flicking back uncomfortably.

Bluefur sighed inwardly. "Go on, Snowfur," she pressed, her eyes trained onto her sister.

The young queen shook her head. "Look, just _try _to get close with them. Maybe they'll warm up to you. Anyways, Firemoon already acts like their father. He plays with them, gives them little toys and treats."

"So? He plays with all the kits, doesn't mean fox dung!" The warrior lashed her tail, getting to her paws. "But I'll try, as long as you keep them under your watch. They need someone to nurse them and stay in a warm nest at night," that was her biggest worry. What it Snowfur was trying to let Bluefur be the 'mother' of these kittens so she didn't have to take care of them?

Purring, Snowfur nodded happily. "Okay, it's a deal then," she meowed, just as Firemoon padded up to them.

The ginger tomcat dipped his head to the two sisters. "How is everything?" He asked, his gaze traveling to where the kits played.

Snowfur smiled, giving her a sideways glance. "Oh, nothing, but I should be going.." Getting to her paws the white pelted queen trotted away.

Flicking an ear he blinked at Bluefur. "What was that about?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Shaking her head Bluefur sighed. "Just Snowfur being..well Snowfur, " Bluefur paused, her gaze fixing onto her paws.

Firemoon nudged her shoulder, his emerald gaze filled with worry. "Is everything okay, Bluefur?" He asked softly, touching his nose to her cheek.

"Do you think we'll ever have kits?" Bluefur blurted out before quicking fixing her eyes onto her paws, stealing a glance at her shocked mate.

Firemoon had a calmer expression than she thought he would think. His green orbs wide, yet soft. "Of course, Bluefur," he murmured softly, "but we have Shadekit and Doekit to think about right now. Even if they aren't ours, we still have a duty to them."

She sighed. "I know," but now a burden seemed to be off her shoulders. They _did_ have the two kittens, even if they weren't by blood, they were _theres. _"And Snowfur agrees with that too." She added outloud.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**1-25-20 2:17 PM**

* * *

Waking up to yelling Firemoon peered one eye open. His tail lashing as he lifted his head. "What's going on?" He growled, ears pinning backward.

Beside him, Bluefur sighed. "Something between Pinestar and Goosefeather, " she mewed, giving her chest fur a few licks.

"And no one is doing anything about it?" He asked, his emerald gaze flickering outside.

She shrugged. "What can we do about it? Sunfall is outside leading a patrol, and Featherwhisker is out gathering herbs with Patchpelt."

Getting to his paws Firemoon trotted outside. It was brighter than normal with the sun's rays beaming down. There was a slight breeze that brought warm air and the smell of WindClan's moors.

Inside the camp cats were either inside their dens or watching the fight. Pinestar was standing up, head high as he growled something. Though Firemoon could see it was taking some effort for him to do so, defiantly when he kept his gaze wondering, and never focused onto Goosefeather.

But the old gray tomcat seemed to be taking it as a threat. For his tail was lashing and bristled, ears pinned back in defense. "It's StarClan's will, Pinestar! How can you argue with that?" The old mottled gray tom hissed.

Pinestar shook his head. "You've been wrong before, Goosefeather. Do you remember what happened with WindClan?" His leader willed, a note of desperation in his voice.

Hissing crossly Goosefeather spat. "Only because you didn't do it right! I merely say what StarClan tells me, I have no words for the living idiots in this world."

"Than go back to your den, Goosefeather, if it's really StarClan's will then they'll tell Featherwhisker."

With one last glance around the clearing Pinestar turned and left. Leaving the old tomcat to mutter insults under his breath as he limped back to his den.

"Well, that's over with," Bluefur murmured beside him.

He nodded in silent agreement. In the moons that he had lived in the Clan, he learned that Goosefeather was the crazy old medicine cat. And no one really took him seriously, they always went to Featherwhisker and just..ignored the mottled gray tom.

_But what if he has some truth in his ramblings? _Firemoon blinked. Watching the bristled tomcat disappear into his den. "What were they fighting about?" He asked, glancing over at her.

Bluefur paused, her eyes narrowing in thought before shrugging. "As if I would know," she murmured before heading to the fresh-kill pile.

Following close behind her Firemoon let his mind wounder. Maybe it was the fact that Goosefeather wouldn't retire, like so many catd wanted him to do. Than again, what if it was about StarClan? At first Firemoon had a..hard time believing that dead cats watched over the living. But with his own personal experiences, he had learned to believe it more than he use to.

"Want to share?" Bluefur held a sparrow in her jaws. Looking at him as she waited for an answer.

Nodding he flicked his tail-tip to a shaded area. "Let's go over there," he mewed, taking the lead.

Laying in the shade made it a litter cooler. Stretching out, the ginger tomcat watched as cats walked in and out of camps. Sunfall going to a few cats and assigning patols for the day. Beside him Bluefur plucked the bird, pushing it forward slightly.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked, a hint of annoyence in her voice. "I already plucked the bird," she added.

Firemoon glanced back, "Thanks, Bluefur, I'm..just thinking." He mewed, leaning forward to press his muzzle against her cheek.

The blue-gray she-cat purred, batting his ears. "Alright, if thats the case I'll just have the _whole _thing to myself."

Tail hitting her nose, Firemoon snatched up the sparrow. "No way! You want me to _starve?" _He drew out his voice dramaticly, causing a few cats to look their way.

"Shh! You're drawing attention!" She _mrrowed_, scooting closer to him. "Eat up, mouse-brain. Did you mange to forget in all your _thinking _that we have one of the first hunting patrols?"

Lashing his tail Firemoon huffed. "I wasn't thinking about _that." _He muttered.

Bluefur purred, touching her nose to his cheek. "Mouse-brain." She murmured light-heartedly.

**...**

The hunting patrol seemed uneventful. They had caught a good fair amount of prey, but it was all still thin from leafbare. Firemoon looked down at his pile. A frown on his maw. He had gotten two blackbirds, three mice and a vole. The only good sized one being the vole that he had managed to find out of pure luck.

"Get anything good?" Asked Sunfall as they all gathered up near the camp's entrance.

Smallear, a gray tomcat with amber eyes, shook his head. "I only was able to find some mice." He said, stealing a glance at Firemoon. "Seems like _someone_ was able to find a good amount of prey, " he added in a skeptical growl.

The deputy looked over at him, dipping his head. "See's like our friend here is a good hunter. Is there something wrong with that, Smallear?" Sunfall's gaze was even as he looked at the gray tomcat.

Smallear frowned, his head shaking. "No, no, nothing's wrong Sunfall." The warrior lashed his tail, picked up his prey and left the clearing abruptly.

Sighing inwardly Firemoon also picked up his prey. Almost six moons of living in the Clan and cats still hated him. It was easy to see that only

y some actually liked him, like Bluefur, Rosetail, Snowfur, Sunfall, Featherwhisker and somewhat Pinestar. There were also some that hated him to the core, while others didn't seem to care as long as he wasn't in their way.

The large golden deputy had watched Smallear leave. A deep frown on his face as he had a troubled look in his eyes. Firemoon moved forward, placing his tail-tip onto Sunfall's shoulder. "Don't worry about him. I'll be perfectly fine, and his temper will soon end..I hope." He paused at the end. Maybe it wasn't so good to of said that, but shaking his head he decided it really didn't matter.

Sunfall smiled at him. "I know. But I've feared this, that they can't accept you because of your former life. You _are _apart of ThunderClan, Firemoon, I hope you know that." Picking up his prey Sunfall leads the way back to camp, leaving Firemoon to follow him back silently.

**...**

The half-moon lit the path as he walked. His yellow eyes narrowed, cold and glaring at the group before him. There were about six cats, each with battle-scars lining their pelts.

One white tomcat stepped out of the group. Muscles rippling under a thin coat of white fur, and pink flesh showing on burnt skin. "Good to see you finally arrived," the tom hissed in a deep voice.

Raking his cold gaze among the cats, he simply nodded. "Of course I came, Rag, why wouldn't I?" He paused. "Are you almost ready. A night like this would be perfect for an attack, the Clan's medicine cats are all gone."

Rag nodded, his forest-green eye looking back at his cats, while his milky white eye trained forward, unfocused. "Tonight? We can do a smaller raid, but not a full-on attack." He mewed in a thoughtful voice.

Lashing his tail, the yellow-eyed tom growled. "Then to a little raid, I don't care. I need some of my Clanmates gone before I can take lead. Or, have them believe that Pinestar or Sunfall are traitors, that'll be even better." He added with a small smirk. Yes, wouldn't it be great to get rid of those two?

The scarred-white tom raised his head. "Then we attack tonight, hurry back and we shall be just behind you."

The group of cats behind him raised their heads to yowl to the sky. Their voices carrying out like that of howls from wolves, following the yellow-eyed tomcat as he raced through the forest.

* * *

**1-25-20 8:07 PM****Who do y'all think are the traitor? **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**1-25-20 8:21 PM**

* * *

Racing out of the warrior's den Firemoon looked on in horror. Cats streamed in from the camp's main entrance. Clashing into his Clanmates with horrid yowls, fangs sinking into fur and skin. He leaped into battle as soon as a tortoiseshell-and-white tomcat ran at him.

Claws raking down the other cat's side Firemoon dodged a hit to the head. Swipping at the tom's face, sticky blood oozing out of the cat's eye. The tortoiseshell yowled in pain, turning and running blindly into Tawnyspot who tackled him down.

"Help!" A queen's scream brought his gaze to the nursery. Where Snowfur was fighting against two cats, Robinwing cornered by another.

Firemoon quickly crossed the space between them. Jumping onto the back of the one the cats, his teeth sinking into its throat and collapsing under him. For a second he thought the cat was dead before it stumbled to its paws, taking a badly-aimed swipe at him.

Snatching the cat's paws from under it he gave it a hard bite to the shoulder. Sending the cat running off somewhere in the mix of battle. He turned to Snowfur, glad to see that she managed to get rid of the other cat and help Robinwing back into the nursery.

The white queen breathed heavily. Blood trickled down her face, and there was a nasty bite mark on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Snowfur nodded. "Of course I am! I might be a queen, but I was a warrior first." She answered, a new light in her blue eyes. "I got the nursery, go ahead and find Bluefur."

Nodding the ginger tom turned around. There weren't that many cats now that he could see the battle. ThunderClan heavily outweighed them now that every last warrior was out and fighting. Raking his gaze across the battlefield he found his mate fighting off a smaller sized she-cat.

Firemoon started to run to her before feeling claws dig into his side. Turning he spotted a large white tomcat, his pelt scarred badly with burn marks. Twisting he barely managed to get out of the way before the tom pounced. Knocking him sideways, colliding with the earth.

"Firemoon!" Bluefur's yowl made his lookup. Pain shooting up his leg as the rogue dug his teeth into the old wound. For a second pain made his ears start to buzz, his vision growing blurry as pain erupted through his entire body. Making him yowl in pain, the noise being buzzed out as the world went black.

**...**

The den was dark as Bluefur sat beside Firemoon's sleeping form. Her head resting on her paws, gaze never leaving the ginger coated warrior. It had been two days after the fight, and even more stuff had happened.

Most of the warriors were fine because of the fact that it was a small group of rogues. But the ones that were hurt..they had a different story. The rogues pelts had been coated in crowfood and foxdung, making it were that was getting the cuts infected from the fight.

Not only that but it had caused Robinwing to start kitting. They were all fine, and her mate, Fuzzypelt, had stayed there with the new queen and their kits. There was four kittens, Brindlekit, Frostkit, Cherrykit and Chestnutkit. Thought there was thought that Chestnutkit was ill, smaller than the rest and wouldn't make it.

Behind her the ivy that covered the den moved. Followed by the sound of Featherwhisker approuching. She sighed, sitting up and dipping her head to the gray tabby.

Featherwhisker put down his collected herbs. Turning he glanced down at the sleeping warrior, putting a paw onto his chest. "He has a strong heartbeat," the medicine cat murmured before clearing his throat. "Firemoon is a strong cat. He'll live, Bluefur. You should go eat something, or hunt, take a walk, do something to clear your head."

Lashing her tail she kneeded the ground. She had to stay with him. What if he woke up and needed her? Or there was another fight, she couldn't just leave him defenseless! Bluefur flinched back, looking up to see Featherwhisker had walked closer, his tail-tip laid on her shoulder.

"Go, if anything happens i'll send someone to get you." Featherwhisker nudged her gently to the entrance. He said a quick goodbye before turning back around and disappearing into the medicine cat den.

Sighing heavily she clawed at the ground. Maybe she could hunt, or do something else like that. _Or go see how Robinwing is._ She smiled. Maybe going to see the newborn kittens would lighten her mood.

Paddling over to the nursery she nodded to her sister. Pausing just a moment to watch the kits roll on the freshly grown grass. They were lucky that the attack happened when newleaf started. And that Featherwhisker was able to find enough herbs in the fresh grown forest to treat the cats.

Squeezing into the nursery she spotted both queens. Robinwing was curled up around her kits, head resting onto her paws as she slept. But Swiftbreeze was awake, her own yellow gaze watching her kittens. The older queen had given birth to Redkit, Spottedkit and Willowkit only half a moon before the attack.

"How's Firemoon?" Asked Swiftbreeze, her yellow orbs flickering up to the warrior.

Bluefur sighed. "Still asleep, but Featherwhisker said that his wounds are healing good." She paused. "I just hope he pulls through," she whispered softly.

The queen nodded. Even if most of the cats didn't like Firemoon, Swiftbreeze had always been there for Bluefur. "I'm sure that tom will be fine. He's a strong one for sure,"

_I hope so. _Blue orbs flickering to the kits she smiled. "How are they?" She asked, glad to have something else to talk about.

Swiftbreeze purred. "Health little kittens," she chuckled, "and i'm glad to raise more warriors. So is Adderfang," she added.

Bluefur nodded. Adderfang was the father of Leopardfoot and Patchpelt too. She hadn't seen him interact much with his kits, but did catch the look of pride in his eyes when they became warriors. For a second she envyed the two warriors. Stormtail had always seemed hard to please, and he moved on from Moonflower's death so quickly..

Claws slidding into the earth she sighed. He seemed keen to spend every waking moment with Dappletail. Even if it seemed as harmless training, she sees it as much more. _Does Moonflower see all this from StarClan? _Lifting up her head she glanced at Swiftbreeze. The queen had a worried gaze set onto Bluefur, her jaws opening as it she was about to speak.

Quickly Bluefur got to her paws. "I should go, thanks for the talk." Rushing out of the nursery she brushed by Adderfang. Who muttered something under his breath as he entered the den.

* * *

**1-28-20 4:49 PM**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**1-29-20 12:07 AM**

* * *

Stalking along the RiverClan border she watched a dark brown tomcat slip onto SunningRock's. His dripping pelt leaving a trail to where he laid, sunning himself on the large flat rocks. She hissed, ears flattening back as she crept along the trees. How dare he just come along and act like this was his territory?

Pausing Bluefur scanned the area. Taking a secone to watch the sun's reflection sparkle on the river's surface. The RiverClan tom was alone, and she could eaily take him on. Leaping out onto the stone she let out a yowl, pouncing onto the brown tabby.

Letting out a startled sound he rolled onto his back. Kicking into her stomach until she was flung away. Hitting the stone with a thud Bluefur hissed under her breath. "What was that for?" The tom meowed, his tail lashing.

Bluefur glared up. "Are you serious? You can't come and just lay in ThunderClan territory!" Getting to her paws she shook out her blue-gray pelt.

The tomcat rolled his amber eyes. "I wasn't doing anything," he mewed, pausing as he glanced her over, "you're Bluefur, right?"

Tail lashing she frowned. "Yes I am." She growled. How did he know her name? An uneasy feeling made her stomach curl. Who was this cat?

Dipping his head with a grin the tomcat continued with, "I'm Oakheart, Crookedstar's brother." He meowed.

_Crookedstar? _Nodding slowly she could recall the pale tabby from RiverClan. He had a broken jaw that was messed up, hince the name "Crookedjaw" when he was only a warrior. "I use to know him. But that doesn't explain how you know _me."_

Oakheart sat down, grooming bits of twigs out of his coat. "I've seen you at Gatherings, heard Pinestar announce your warrior name." He replied. Something changing in his amber orbs as he looked at her. "Would you like to meet me near Fourtrees tonight?"

"What?" Ears flattened she shook her head. "I-"

The tomcat glanced across the river where a patrol moved through the reeds. His head dipped to her as he moved to the water. "I'll be there waiting, Bluefur, hope to see you soon." The tom meowed as he slipped into the water.

**...**

Walking into camp she held two mice and a bird in her jaws. After some thinking about Oakheart she had cleared her head with hunting. The brown tabby had asked her to _meet _him at Fourtrees. Her heart twisted at that thought. Did the RiverClan tom _like _her? _But how, I don't even know him!_ Her tail lashed, happy to know that Firemoon, a tom in her Clan, was the only cat she would be with. _I'm not a code breaker._

Slipping into the medicine cat's den she paused. Eyes lighting up as she spotted Firemoon sitting up, his emerald orbs shining. Dropping the mouse she had brought into the den she raced to his side. Purring almost loud enough to drown out her words. "You're awake!"

Firemoon chuckled, flicking her ears with his tail. "Decided it was time to get up," he replied, though there still seem to be an edge of pain in his voice.

Giving his cheek a lick she spotted Featherwhisker. The gray tabby had an amused look on his face as he brought herbs in his jaws. "He woke up a few hours ago. Demanding that he wouldn't fall asleep without seeing you," the tabby explained, his own amber gaze narrowing onto Firemoon pointingly.

Flattening his ears Firemoon chuckled nervously. "What?" He murmured, giving his chest a few embarrassed licks.

The she-cat purred, touching her nose to his cheek. "I'm glad he stayed awake," she purred, "are you hungry? I brough a mouse." She glanced back at where she dropped it.

Nodding the ginger tomcat licked his lips. "I could eat." He mewed.

**..****.**

_Rusty stalked along the rooftop. His emerald orbs narrowed onto the cats below him. Heart thudding in his chest the ginger rogue leaped down silently. His ears flattening onto his head, lips peeling back into a snarl._

_"Stop right there!" Rusty spat, his hackles raised._

_A small brown tabby spun around. Her amber eyes flashing as she took a step back. "I-Rusty! Didn't think i'd see you here.." The she-cat shifted on her paws._

_Lashing his tail he glanced around. The sun was just starting to rise above the twolegdens. The fresh sunlight shining onto the hard path, making the she-cats form glow. _

_"Where are they?" He demanded._

_Shaking her head the kittypet sighed. "__Oh my love, why would you care?" With that she turned around once more. The vision starting to fade into darkness as Rusty blinked open his eyes, looking around the warrior's den._

* * *

**1-29-20 5:54 PM**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Okay, so we are getting close to the end of the first book! It'll end near twenty five or so chapters, and I'll start up the new one soon after that. Also, I'm gonna be needing rogues/kittypets and such so i'll be doing an Oc submittion for the rest of this book!**

**1-29-20 6:32 PM**

* * *

Walking through the forest Firemoon looked at his paws. The strange dream from last night was still fresh in his mind. It was an old memory to him, something from his younger years. Yet, it seemed new to him when he had first dreamt it.

_Who is she? _It bothered him. Seeming to claw at his pelt as he sighed heavily. Why couldn't he remember her name, why couldn't he remember _her? _

"Firemoon!" Snapping back into reality the ginger tomcat raised his head. Adderfang was standing near a pile of dirt, his eyes trained onto the former rogue. "You walked right past this, more _bones_."

_Foxdung. _Lashing his tail he padded over to the older warrior. Adderfang was right, more bones left in a pile, with bits of fur stuck in them. "Sorry," he murmured, "I was thinking."

Adderfang shook his head. "Less thinking, more looking out for stuff like this. You're on a border patrol, son, get that through your head." The tabby hissed once more before sniffing at the pile. "Rogues," he hissed.

"Like always," sighed White-eye.

The tomcat glanced at her before nodding curtly. "Scan out and see if theres more. Regroup here before sun-high."

**...**

Brushing past the ferns Firemoon stopped at the Twolegplace border. His emerald gaze scanned the area, for a second old memorys of him and Bluefur meeting rushed back. He smiled softly. Back then she still seemed to not trust him, and yet she had always came.

_And now I'm Firemoon, living in a Clan with her as my mate. _Flicking his tail-tip Firemoon moved along the scent-markers. His ginger pelt blending into the spots of sunlight that beamed down.

As he walked around the border the scent of kittypet grew stronger. Stopping, the tomcat paused, looking out to see a plump brown tabby queen sitting on the fence. Two leaf-green orbs fixed into him with a frightened look. Firemoon cocked his head. Why did she look so familiar to him?

The kittypet queen had leaped down into her garden. Leaving him to watch the spot she had been at mere seconds ago.

**...**

Paddling into camp Bluefur held a rabbit tightly in her jaws. The fresh breeze of newleaf had sent warmth to the forest. Making the worst of leafbare behind them as prey started to get more common. Setting down her kill, the warrior glanced around. Spotting Leopardfoot as she sat near the warrior's den, her green gaze set onto the sky.

Over the past moon Bluefur had noticed that the she-cat was getting plumper. At first she had thought that Leopardfoot was taking more than her far share, but then Snowfur helped point out the fact that she could be expecing. Though they didn't know who's kits they were.

"Hello Leopardfoot," Bluefur mewed, sitting down beside the older warrior.

The green-eyed she-cat raised her head. "Is there anything good to eat on the pile?" She asked, running her pink tounge over her jaws.

Nodding Bluefur mewed. "Yeah, a rabbit and some mice," pausing she added, "I could go get it for you."

Leopardfoot shook her head. Getting to her paws and stretching. "No, I have paws, Bluefur, I don't need someone to go and get my food." The raven-black warrior trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. Stopping to speak with Pinestar before turning away with a mouse in her jaws, an irritated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the black she-cat sat back down.

Tail lashing Leopardfoot glared over in Pinestar's direction. "_Toms."_ Was all she said before digging into her prey.

* * *

**1-31-20 1:54 PM**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**1-31-20 2:19 PM**

* * *

Rain splashed down as Firemoon walked with his Clanmates. It was the full moon, and Pinestar had picked only a few warriors to go. Saying that it probably wouldn't last long with the rain.

Pausing Firemoon squinted, seeing the shapes of cats sitting close together, ears flattened to their heads and tails lashing angerly. No one wanted to be out in the rain. "Come on," Pinestar leaped down with Sunfall following close behind.

Waiting till he was beside Bluefur, Firemoon glanced at their Clanmates. It was only him, Bluefur, Patchpelt, Adderfang, Poppydawn and the medicine cats along with their leader and deputy.

Crookedstar was already there with his Clan. Waiting patiently as rain slipped off his pale fur. Firemoon had recognized him almost instently with the broken jaw, tounge awkwardly rolled out of the leader's mouth.

His mate nudged his shoulder. Nodding to a spot closer to the trees, were the rain wasn't as bad.

**...**

Bluefur pressed into Firemoon's side. Shivering as the cold rain pelted down on them. _How long will it take ShadowClan and WindClan? _None of the Clans liked rain, even if RiverClan was use to the water they still looked uncomfortable. She paused, her blue gaze locking onto their deputy.

Oakheart.

His gaze was focused onto her. For a second their eyes locked before she looked at her paws. It wasn't right. She didn't like the RiverClan tom, and yet she felt almost.._bad_ for him?

"Are you okay?" Firemoon nudged her shoulder, his emerald gaze flickered down onto her.

Bluefur lashed her tail. "Just fine," she grunted, returning her gaze to the leader's.

Pinestar sat up top, his own gaze passing across the cats below. For a second they stopped onto her, a knowing look entered his eyes as he looked back at the RiverClan tom. _Did he see Oakheart looking at me? _Bluefur flattened her ears. She had already known Firemoon outside the Clan when he was still a rogue, did her leader believe she would do that again but with a RiverClan cat?

"WindClan!" Poppydawn yowled out as the shapes of the moorland Clan raced down the path.

Firemoon shook water out of his ginger coat. "Finally!" He muttered, twitching an ear.

She watched as Tallstar leaped up beside the other two leaders. His long tail lashing, looking around, he mewed. "I'm sorry we're late. I didn't want to be out in this rain to long," he paused, "where is ShadowClan?"

"Not here, should we start the Gathering before someone catches a cold?" It was Crookedstar who spoke.

Nodding, Pinestar got to his paws. "ThunderClan is doing fine. We have three queens with heathly kits, and prey is starting to run plenty in our territory." Taking a step back Crookedstar raised to his paws.

"The same is for us. We have been fed on fish for the last few moons, but land-prey is coming back in great amounts. And we have a queen, Graypool, in the nursery, along with two new apprentices, Silverpaw and Grasspaw!"

"Silverpaw! Grasspaw!" The Gathering erupted with cheers as the two apprentices, a silver tabby and brown tabby, dipped their heads in embaressment.

_Isn't that Crookedstar's daughter? _Bluefur nodded to herself when she spotted the leader looking down at the silver tabby with pride glowing in his eyes. She had recalled that his mate had died, and the fact that this was his only family excpt for Oakheart

Finally the WindClan leader padded forward slightly. She had noticed that they didn't look as fattened as the other leaders. Instead he was more boney, his ribs and hips being more juttered outwards as he walked. "WindClan is doing fine. We have started to see more hares in our territory." He meowed, pausing to look down at his medicine cat. "That is all."

"He's lying," Firemoon whispered, looking down at her.

Lashing her tail she hissed. "Don't think I know that?" Returning her gaze back up to the leaders she spotted them all off the rock. Walking back to their Clans. For a second she thought that ShadowClan might come out, but the pine-forest dwelling Clan never came.

* * *

**2-1-20 1:29 PM**

**Sooooooo, what do y'all think I should do with Oakheart? I thought that I should still include him and his crush on Bluefur and all, but..I don't know _what _to do with that.**

**Also, in the books I felt like they were never real mates. Like, it felt rushed and she was looking for something to numb the pain of her mother and sister's death. Then it lead to half-Clan kits..and a whole lot of mess with ONE night. Which is why I'll probably never like the whole Bluestar and Oakheart ship, even if it's cannon.** **But I would love to hear what you guys think about that! Anyways if you have any suggestions on how to go with that, i'll love to hear it!**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**2-1-20 2:12 PM**

**Okay so for this chapter i'm kinda doing something different, it'll be short little burst of POV for Firemoon, then for Bluefur. Hopefully this isn't to messy or jumps around to much.**

* * *

Sunlight shined through the branches above. Making spots of light in the darkness of the forest. Firemoon padded through the brush. His tail sweeping across the leaf scatter as Bluefur padded up behind him.

"Found anything?" She mewed, her gaze flickering around the forest.

He shook his head. "No, nothing. It's like they just disappeared." He paused, his ears straining to hear anything. "No bone, no scents, nothing to use as a den."

Bluefur sighed heavily, irritation glowing in her eyes. "So they take our prey, attack us, then what? Just up and leave? That makes no sense!" Claws unsheathing she clawed the grass in frustration.

Flicking his tail over her ears he nodded. "I know. If they just wanted prey why attack our camp? And how did they find it without us noticing that there was cats around?" _How _did _they do that? No tracks, or any signs that they had been around our campsight.._

"Did they possibly have help?" Whispered Bluefur, her blue orbs narrowed in thought.

Firemoon frowned. Who would betray their Clan? He had seen how close everyone was, even the more aggressive cats had mates or friends. _Could it be all an act? _Firemoon had lived in the city for most his life. He had seen the darkness where most haven't, and it wasn't pretty.

**...**

They walked back to camp in silence. Both thinking their own thoughts as a light rain fell. Bluefur was having a hard time thinking stright thought. There was to _much _to think about. Between the fact of the rogues, the prey being chased away with so much rain, and Oakheart..

_Oakheart_. Why was that bothering her so much? It was so simple to have stayed at camp. Laying in her nest, curled up beside Firemoon in a warm embrace. But it was like something was messed up. She had started to get that feeling after the birth of Snowfur's kits. Somehow she seemed to focus more on Whitekit, and seem to sometimes forget about the other two like they weren't really there.

Then came when the kittens were two moons old. Grief had suddenly hit her heavily. Like she had lost someone close. But nothing had actually happened. Then the horrid dreams about a she-cat's scream, the noise of a monster in the backround.

Jumping Bluefur glanced up. Seeing her mate looking at her with concern glowing in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, shifting on his paws as water-droplets fell from his whiskers.

"Of course I'm fine," she snapped, wincing at how the replie came into a hiss. For a second she thought about apologizing, but instead flattened her ears and brushed past him.

**...**

Looking down at a peice of prey between his paws Firemoon sighed. The rain had stopped after they got to camp. And the sun shined bright, with the queens letting the kits out to play. Warriors chatted and hunted, with the elders gossiping like usual. But he stayed out of this all. Pressed back to a shady area where the others weren't going to.

He had lost track of Bluefur after her snapping at him. He thought she went to the warrior's den, but Rosetail had said that she wasn't there.

"Hey, Firemoon -- what's with the long face?" Snowfur had woundered over to him. Her bright blue eyes blinked down at him as she spoke.

The ginger tom flicked an ear. "It's nothing Snowfur," he mewed, sitting up to look around, "how are the kits?"

Snowfur didn't answer right away. Her gaze stayed on him, her eyes burning into his pelt as a frown laced her muzzle. "There's something wrong. Is it about Bluefur?" Suddenly worry flickered into Snowfur's eyes at the mention of the blue-gray warrior.

He shifted uncomfortably. It would he nice to share his troubles, but he had always just spoken to Bluefur. Not anyone else. _But I can't speak with her about this._ "She's been acting weird recently. I thought it was just with everything going on but.." he sighed. "And she's been getting more snappy, talking less and all."

Nodding slowly the white queen frowned. "Before you came along, Firemoon, she had always acted like that. Or, after our mother died in a battle against WindClan." She explained with a distant look in her eyes.

"Oh?" He looked forward. Emerald gaze watching the blue sky as white fluffy clouds passed by. Did he upset her or something? "She sometimes would speak of her mother, Moonflower, right?"

Snowfur nodded, a small smile on her maw. "She was always there for us. And I sometimes like to think that she's here with us," the queen sighed, suddenly looking as if her energy had been pulled away.

The ginger tomcat touched her shoulder lightly with his tail-tip. "You look tired, Snowfur," he mewed, "go get some rest. I'll stay and look after your three kits."

For a second she paused. Her blue gaze flickering to her kittens who rustled in the swaying grass before nodding slowly. "Thanks, i'll come and get them before sundown."

**...**

Walking through the forest Bluefur had her head low. After feeling stuck in the den she decided to go outside once again. Just to clear her head and get a freshly killed meal. Sighing the blue-gray warrior paused, jaws opened slightly to scent the air.

Her mouth watered as she scented a rabbit. Spotting the plump animal as it moved around a grassy spot. Bluefur dropped into a crouch. Her ears flattening back as she stalked forward. Placing her paws softly on the ground before she became within a pouncing distance.

The wind picked up, and she felt it rush into her face. Her eyes narrowed as the rabbit spotted her, giving a loud squeak as it tried to run. Leaping forward her claws sliced over its throat. Blood dripped down her paws as the animal laid still at her paws.

"Nice catch," fur bristling she glanced up. Claws unsheathing as a brown tomcat slipped out of the ferns.

Bluefur sighed inwardly, giving the tom a cold glare. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" She growled.

Shrugging Oakheart sat down, his tail curling at his paws. "I wanted to see you. Defiantly since you didn't make it to our meeting."

"I didn't _go_, Oakheart, I have a mate! And this is completely against the warrior code." She added impatiently. Couldn't he see that, defiantly when he was a deputy with his brother as the leader?

Frowning Oakheart looked betrayed. His eyes flicking backward as his tail dropped. "_Who?_ The only cat your ever with is that rogue!" He hissed, amber eyes widening in disbelief. "_Him?_ Why would you ever get with someone who was a disgusting unlawful cat?"

"He's not unlawful!" She spat angrily, tail lashing as she bared her teeth. "In fact, he has more common since then you do! Coming into my territory more than once trying to meet with me? I should have Crookedstar hear _all _about this!"

Oakheart growled. His claws unsheathing into the ground. "You'll be sorry about this once that _rogue_ betrays you. He'll never fit into Clan life, and when he does I'll be waiting, just over the border." Spinning around Oakheart stormed through the bracken.

* * *

**2-4-20 6:08 PM**


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**2-4-20 10:13 PM**

**Okay, so don't worry about Oil. She'll play a big rule or so in the future.**

* * *

Paddling into camp Bluefur had her head low. Anger burning in her eyes as she lashed her tail. Fur bristled as she heard pawsteps running towards her. "Bluefur!"

Firemoon looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, his head cocked.

Sighing inwardly Bluefur bit her tounge. She had to keep calm, if Firemoon ever found out that she'd even spoken to Oakheart...

"I'm fine," she mewed, "sorry about running off. I just needed a few moments to myself." Bluefur added as she spotted the kits running towards them.

"Hi!" Almost toppling over her own paws, Doekit raced up to them. She had gotten more energetic as she grew, being loud and exploring every little bit of camp. "Can you play with us too? _Please?"_

The ginger tom chuckled, casting a quick glance at her. "Mind helping me keep them busy?" He asked.

"Of course," she purred. This could be a good chance to get to know her niece and nefew, along with the other two kittens that she was suppose to be close with.

The former rogue grinned as he jumped to his paws. "Great!" He waved his tail to the kits. "What would you like to play?"

Whitekit had tooken the front of the group. His yellow eyes wide with excitement. "You're badgers!" He mewed. "And we're the fierce warriors!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Tornkit, who shoved right past the others.

Bluefur dropped into a lumbering-crouch. Tail lashing as she bared her teeth, with a growl. The kits squealed, rushing to jump at the two 'badgers'. Tornkit was definitely the leader. His orders seemed to come and go and the other kits didn't say anything about them.

Her mate rolled onto his back. Letting out a loud huff he chuckled. "I'm down!" He mewed as Doekit scrambled on top of his stomach.

"We win!" The little she-kit announced, eyes glowing with pride.

Glancing down at him she caught his gaze. A playful light shined in his emerald depths, and she smiled softly to herself. _This is just how I like things. _She thought happily, moving forward to nudge Doekit off of Firemoon.

"Time to go back into the nursery," she mewed, spotting her sister who walked towards them with wide strides.

The kits yowled complaints before being shushed by their mother. "You heard Bluefur, now back to the nest!" Snowfur huffed, her tail flicking over Whitekit's ears as the white tomkit tried to sneak away. "You too, Whitekit!"

"Bu-!"

Snowfur silenced him with a soft glare. Nudging him once more towards the safety of the nursery. "Thanks for watching them," she mewed before swiftly following her kits.

**...**

_He looked across the large ThunderPath. Ears flat as a she-cat padded onto the hard stone. Her amber gaze scanning the area before stalking off into the darkness._

_Rusty followed silently. His ginger pelt matched the orange and pink clouded sky behind him. With the sun shining, he would be invisible to anywho who looked up at him._

_The she-cat had stopped in front of a pathway. She once again checked her surroundings. Seeming to take a second after looking his way. _Please let the sun hide me. _Rusty stood completely still. His heart thudding in his chest as held his breath._

_Finally she turned away. Slipping off into the darkness of the ally. Jumping down he followed with his fur bristling. Would he be able to find them? Or was this just another dead end that she would lead him to?_

_As he faced the ally there was a sharp cry from behind him. Spinning around Rusty just was able to dodge a slender gray tom. Claws skinning his ears. "Slim!" Rusty spat. "What are you doing here?"_

_The gray tom raised his head. Yellow eyes gleaming as a thin, matted tail lashed from behind him. "Stay away from Poppy, Rusty!" Slim hissed before the dream started to grow fuzzy, turning the world black before he opened his eyes. _

* * *

**Okay so this is drawing to an end. I think about only two or so more chapters until book two!**

**Also, I said this a few chapters back but just want to state it again. I am accpeting Oc characters of loners/rogues and kittypet! They are going to be a big part of this storyline and I want to let my viewers have some of their characters show up.**

**2-7-20 2:09 AM**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**2-7-20 2:10 AM**

* * *

Walking outside of the den Bluefur glanced around. It had been almost five moons since the attack, and everyone was doing much better. All the wounds seemed to be old memorys. But there was still the aching fear that lingered. How did the rogues find ThunderClan's camp without someone noticing?

_Could there be a spy? _Tail lashing she scanned the camp. Every warrior was proud to be ThunderClan cats, and were loyal to death. _But what about Thistleclaw? _Eyes narrowing she glared over at the tom. He had been one of the cats to get away without much injuries, and seemed completely unfazed by the attack.

"Hey, Bluefur can I talk with you?" Trotting up to her Rosetail paused, ears flicking.

Nodding she followed her ginger-tailed friend to a shaded area. Sitting down as more cats came out of the dens. It was a nice greenleaf day. With the wind blowing fresh scents off the moorlands, leafs falling from the lush forest trees.

Rosetail sat up, her tail wrapped around her hunches. "So, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Head cocked her gaze locked onto Bluefur, glittering in the sunlight.

"What?" Shifting where she sat Bluefur shook her head.

Pausing, the tabby sighed heavily. "That you're expecting kits!" Nodding to Bluefur's stomach she added. "It's getting easyer to see, too."

Ears flattening back Bluefur's jaw dropped. "I-I'm _not _expecting kits!" She meowed, flustered as a few cats passed them with quick glances.

With a look of surprise, Rosetail shook her head. "You mean you didn't know? Anyone with _eyes _could tell that-" pausing mid-sentece she added "-maybe you should go and check with Featherwhisker. I could be wrong.." Giving her chest fur a few embaressed licks she got to her paws.

Watching the ginger-tailed warrior leave Bluefur trotted swiftly to the medicine cat's den. Heart beating quickly as she slipped past the ivy. Was Rosetail right? Before she even made it fully into the den she spotted the gray tabby.

Looking up Featherwhisker smiled at her. "I thought you would be coming sooner or later." He mewed, getting to his paws with a knowing look entering his amber eyes.

Frowning she lashed her tail, irritated. _Did everyone see this expect for me? _Biting back a snappy respone she sat down. "What does that mean?" She said, almost flinching. _Still was snappy, good going Bluefur. _

But luckily the medicine cat merely ignored her tone. Instead chuckling, his amber eyes glowing in the dim light. "It's easy to see, Bluefur, I'm surprised that Firemoon didn't come asking."

**...**

The sun shined bright as Firemoon lead a patrol down to the swelled river. It was still splashing well over the banks, lapping up ferns and bushes with the waves splashing against tree-trunks. A cool breeze was stirring up the leaves over head, but the cold water didn't seemed fazed as it rushed down river.

Patchpelt padded up, yellow gaze narrowing onto the water. "Are we going to stare at the river all day or complete this patrol?" The black-and-white tom hissed.

Nodding curtly he walked along the new riverbank. Flinching as droplets of ice cold water splashed onto his ginger pelt. Behind him Patchpelt and White-eye talked. The half-blind she-cat seemed more quiet with her ears pointed, listening for anything as they walked.

"When do you think Bluefur will have her kits?" Patchpelt mewed, almost a little too loud.

Pelt bristling Firemoon glanced back. "Kits?" His tail lashed as he stopped the two warriors. "What are you talking about?" Growled Firemoon, emerald eyes narrowing onto them.

White-eye shifted under his glare. Her one good eye looking down at her paws. "Yeah, everyone is saying she's expecting kits.." The she-cat mewed.

"Have you _seen _her? It doesn't need StarClan to tell when a queen is expecting!" Patchpelt half-murmured as he shook his head. "Can we just get on with the patrol?"

Turning away Firemoon frowned. _Kits? _His heart thumped in his chest. What would Bluefur say to this? She _would _make a good mother, and probably like the fact that her sister was also in the nursery with her. But still, it was a big change... _Why am I overthinking this? It's wonderful--if it's not just gossip._

There has been alot of gossip about queens recently. He knew that newleaf and greenleaf were good times for kits to be born, and it was more of hopeful wishes. _But they are right about Bluefur. How come I haven't noticed before?_ He shook his head. There was no use to keep himself distracted, defiantly if it was false news. _I'll find out later. _He nodded to himself, that's what he's do.

**...**

It was sunhigh by time Firemoon got back into camp. He lead his patrol quickly past everyone, going right to Sunfall to give a quick description of the river. She watched with narrowed eyes, forcing her fur flat as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Bluefur, could we talk?" Casting a glance around at the other cats, he added. "Somewhere else?"

Raising to her paws Bluefur followed her mate to a shaded area. Sitting down on soft grass as Firemoon sighed. "So-"

Bluefur dug her claws into the dirt. "I'm expecting kits," she blurted, forcing her blue orbs to stay on the ginger warrior.

To her surpirse he didn't seemed caught off guard. Instead he just nodded, a soft light flickering into his emerald gaze. "I know, love--or at least I heard so." He paused, leaning forward to touch his nose to her ears. "And this is great news--we'll have little kittens running around!" A purr rumbled loudly, almost drowning out his voice.

Relief flooded her as she purred. "Good, I had started to worry." Getting to her paws she yawned. The sun started to set, a orange and red glow laying over the camp as cats went to their nests.

Nuzzling her cheek, Firemoon started paddling back to the warrior's den. "How about one more night in the warriors den?" He mewed.

"I'm _not _going to the nursery right away!" Tail flicking over his ears she added softly. "We could sleep outside. Under the stars,"

Nodding the couple curled up just beside the warriors den. Firemoon curled around his mate. Head resting onto her shoulder as they drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**2-7-20 9:56 PM**

**Okay..so this is the last chapter till I post the second book!**

**I would love to see you all there, and hopefully it picks up a little more action. This, like the first book of _Into The Wild_, was getting to know the charaters mostly! So I promise the second book will have alot more actions and all that.**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
